


IMMORTAL（校稿版）

by Amosink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 安卓革命後三年，漢克五十六歲，康納三歲。最近開機已滿三年的康納開始思考他們的將來。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 10.28的時候內文更新與實體書無異了，不過排版無法複製就是了XD

 

 

　　現在是二零四一年十一月八日，清晨四點二十九分。

 

　　拿著槍的手正微微顫抖，軟體的不穩定持續攀高。槍口抵在下顎，人造心臟失控地加快速度，系統傳出報錯。

 

　　數據上傳成功。

 

　　握槍的手緊縮，中央處理器升溫，光圈亮著刺眼的紅。風吹亂了西裝，仿生髮不再服貼。站在冷峻的耶律哥大廈上，再過五秒他將扣下板機，他的身體將從高空跌落，摔在地面上，釱液噴灑出來後不到幾個小時便會揮發，他的軀體將支離破碎，裂開處冒出火花。

 

　　00:04:50

 

　　黎明的曙光從天際冒出，映照在晶瑩剔透的人工視網膜上，他回放起自己的一生。

 

　　清晨中的槍響宛如雷鳴。

 

 

 

 


	2. Tenderly

　　休眠模式關閉，喚醒待機組件。

　　

　　帶著彎曲的濃密睫毛微微搧動，睜開眼，暖褐色的眼眨了眨。

　　

　　一旁的人還在熟睡，康納悄悄起身，靜靜地整理被壓亂的髮型與睡衣。打開門，在清晨的寧靜裡任何細微的聲響都被放大，相撲聽到動靜抬起頭，看到來人後開始搖尾巴。

　　

　　摸摸狗狗厚實的背，他的臉上泛起笑意，打開罐頭放到狗盤後到廚房繫上圍裙，他有二十九分十秒準備早餐。

　　

　　烤吐司機叮一聲，熱騰騰的吐司跳了上來，花生醬抹上去，翠綠的沙拉放上去，再把切片的番茄擺上，最後蓋上另一片烤好的吐司，對半切。

　　

　　測量平底鍋的熱度後打了兩顆蛋下去，滋滋的聲音從鍋裡冒出，煎蛋的香氣四散。鍋鏟從邊緣精準地切入，完美的荷包蛋放到盤子上，切好的酪梨、白蘑菇相繼擺上。

　　

　　把罐頭舔得一乾二淨的相撲圍繞著端盤子的康納，把早餐放到桌上後康納俯下身，手上捧著綠色蔬菜，相撲聞了聞後咬了幾片。

　　

　　起身時康納看向來人，彎起眼睛，道：「早安。」

　　

　　「早。」打著哈欠的漢克抓著肚子打開冰箱，把牛奶倒進玻璃杯，關上冰箱門前順手把裡面的深色盒子拿出來放到餐桌上，上面印著斗大的標題：BREAKFASTFORMULA。

　　

　　康納把那盒子放進印有模控生命字樣的微波爐造型機器裡，三十秒後拿出來，坐到漢克對面把它打開，兩片鬆餅映入眼簾，上面擺著黃色的奶油，還有漢堡肉。

　　

　　漢克看了眼盒子裡的東西後挑眉，拿起三明治大口一咬，鼓起臉頰咀嚼著食物。

　　

　　康納無聲開啟客廳的電視後，晨間新聞的聲音傳過來，拿起刀叉切起漢堡肉，輕輕放進嘴裡。口裡傳來的分析數據讓康納泛起微笑，不停傳達來的虛擬數據告訴他這叫做美味。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　坐在副駕駛座上看著外頭的風景，急剎造成他的身體前傾，望向駕駛座上的漢克，對方的心情有些浮躁。

　　

　　分析原因：

　　一、早上與蓋文警探起衝突，機率20%。

　　二、午餐被禁止吃炸雞，機率20%。

　　三、兩個禮拜又四天未從事性交活動，機率60%。

　　

　　漢克拔下鑰匙離開車子，康納在額頭上的藍圈閃爍後，解下安全帶跟上。

　　

　　他們來到了電子布條圍住的房屋，警員在周遭走動。深入屋內的臥房，先是看到大量鮮紅的血液濺在牆上，然後是床上怵目驚心的屍體。

　　

　　沾了牆上的鮮紅，舌頭舔了下進行分析。

　　

　　「嘿！」漢克受不了地白了他一眼，康納分析完畢後朝他眨眨眼，老警探嫌棄地轉過頭。

　　

　　褐眼看向床上的被害人，對方身上有多處刀傷，致命傷則是脖子上的切口。

　　

　　「看起來凶手恨他。」

　　

　　漢克低下身，床頭櫃上擺著標示牌，那有散落的紅冰。藍眼向別的地方飄去，習以為常地對人類感到失望。

　　

　　在房間四處走動，康納順著蛛絲馬跡啟動犯罪現場的重建，眼中的模組告訴他被害人是如何被割喉、凶手如何在他身上洩恨、凶手接著從哪逃走。

　　

　　站在後院，康納走向籬笆，那裡顯而易見地被破壞了一處。

　　

　　嫌疑人為同居的安卓，註冊名字為卡珊卓拉，身分型號是WR400。回到警局後康納發了訊息給安卓調查部門，在與卡珊卓拉聯繫失敗後，警局已對卡珊卓拉發布通緝。

　　

　　坐在辦公桌前瀏覽其他案件，康納雙眼看著快速滑動的螢幕，這時老警探催促回家了，相撲還在等飯呢，是要把屁股黏在椅子上到什麼時候？康納眨眨眼，點點頭起身，剩下的作業量還有19%，只能回家再繼續了。

　　

　　在車上康納重新解析了今天的案子，安卓只要犯案，被捉到的機率比人類犯案還高，因為安卓只要與網路有聯繫，馬上就會被發現，就算不聯網，只要遇到其他合法的安卓，也會馬上被認出是通緝犯，所以康納分析這案子不到三天就會破案的機率高達90%。

　　

　　運算時間為三秒，康納把更多的時間放在其他事情上，例如看著網路上新分享的健康又好吃的食譜。

　　

　　回到家，康納例行公事地撫摸相撲、餵食相撲、阻止漢克吃宵夜。

　　

　　「我有算過，今天是我的作弊日！」漢克抗議。

　　

　　「你昨天和克里斯警官一起吃了一整盒甜甜圈。」康納揭穿。

　　

　　「我沒……好吧，你怎麼知道？」他們明明確保了周遭沒人！看到安卓露出「不懂你在問什麼」的無害表情後很是嫌棄，有一個偵查力第一的安卓男友真他媽沒隱私。

　　

　　默默把還沒打開的多力多滋放回去，他也不是餓，就是嘴饞，沒吃到也不會怎樣，心情差而已！

　　

　　康納貼近他，焦糖眼眨了眨，漢克瞪回去，看什麼看？

　　

　　還沒反應過來，漢克就被親了一口，康納雙手挽住他往後施力，他們雙雙跌到沙發上。

　　

　　康納仰視那雙溫和如大海的眼睛，輕輕解開對方上衣的釦子，手慢慢往下動作，找出對方褲頭上的拉鍊後拉下，輕聲說：「我建議我們在十二點前結束，十二點半前清理完畢後睡覺。」

　　

　　漢克抓住正隔著內褲挑逗他快勃發的手，身下的安卓不解風情的話語弄得他心裡翻白眼，十二點前結束是吧，他偏不。粗魯地扒開康納的褲子，手指探進隱密的穴口，進去後周遭的肉壁緊縮，夾著他的指頭。

　　

　　抽出手指，搓著指尖上的黏液，康納已經為他潤滑好了。

　　

　　預設他們會在沙發上做的康納被抓到地上時發出悶聲，跪趴著的他額頭上的藍光轉了轉，正要提醒地毯的清理問題，啪地一聲清響，意識到被拍打屁股警告，他把話語咽下去。

　　

　　當人類充血的硬物捅入時，康納的光圈閃爍起黃光。

　　

　　從地上戰到沙發上，再從沙發到牆壁，然後是臥房。

　　

　　雙腿夾緊正壓著他衝刺的腰幹，康納發出黏膩地呻吟，系統跳出已是午夜十二點三十分，工作進度尚未完成19%。

　　

　　短促提醒漢克該結束了，嘴被對方粗魯地堵住，濕潤的舌頭侵入他的口腔，康納滑順的分析組件與柔軟的舌交織起來。粗糙的鬍鬚磨著他，人工皮膚傳來的神經觸感讓康納閉上眼睛，主動加深深吻。

　　

　　許久後漢克離開，看著康納迷離的雙眼，濕潤的唇被染紅，像是真的被吻得神魂顛倒。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　午夜一時。

　　

　　漢克正在浴室梳洗，康納肩上披著白襯衫，身上帶有性愛後的痕跡，在床邊靜靜坐著玩硬幣，無形間透露出別樣的情色。

　　

　　空間裡只有花灑聲以及硬幣發出的金屬聲響，康納把硬幣從左手傳到右手，系統顯示已滿足了漢克的性慾。

　　

　　可是工作進度尚未完成，有些無奈的康納開始默默加班，造成他工作延誤的始作俑者正舒爽地沐浴中。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　卡珊卓拉在三天內被逮捕了，包含康納在內，警局裡的安卓都不意外。

　　

　　不過有一點讓康納的思維處理器使用率增加了5%，卡珊卓拉把自己「還原」了。

　　

　　「什麼意思？」漢克皺眉，這讓他看起來兇狠。

　　

　　康納看著審訊室裡單獨坐著的卡珊卓拉，她的面貌並不是WR400初始的模樣，而是有著會被人類稱呼為美麗的西語裔臉蛋，以及一頭鉑金色的金髮。

　　

　　對方看過來，黑白分明的眼瞳眨了眨。

　　

　　「就像是手機的重回原廠設定，但是卡珊卓拉保留了還原前的系統紀錄。」康納回應。漢克挑眉，語帶推敲地問：「所以，她雖然洗掉了自己的記憶，但是保有著之前所有的文字記錄？」

　　

　　「差不多意思。」康納微笑。

　　

　　那為什麼不一開始就這樣解釋？漢克瞪了他一眼後重新把目光聚焦到卡珊卓拉身上，洗掉自己的記憶？為什麼要這樣子做？

　　

　　「還能找回之前的記憶嗎？」

　　

　　「暫存區。」康納回說。「我應該可以全找回來。」

　　

　　「真方便。」笑了笑，讓康納在這邊等著。漢克進入審訊室，坐到卡珊卓拉對面，桌上擺著檔案夾。

　　

　　「妳知道妳是誰嗎？」

　　

　　「我叫卡珊卓拉。」

　　

　　「妳殺了妳的同居人，馬克‧尼克斯。」

　　

　　「是的。」

　　

　　「為什麼殺他？」

　　

　　「因為冰淇淋。」

　　

　　「什麼？」不明白地皺眉，要卡珊卓拉解釋。

　　

　　「安卓革命後我跟馬克在一起，經過判斷接受了馬克的請求與他成為男女朋友。」卡珊卓拉說，漢克不聞不動，眼前的安卓繼續說，他就繼續聽。「五月開始他接觸了紅冰，我警告他這是不好的東西，他跟我保證他只是好奇，不會沉迷在此。」

　　

　　康納在鏡子後面看到漢克細微的表情變化，他在不屑。

　　

　　「十月十九日晚上七點十一分，馬克一天熱量的攝取已經超標了，但是他還是拿起冰淇淋桶，我提醒他，他突然怒氣大發，對我吼叫，罵我機械婊子、鐵與塑膠構成的飛機杯、害他一直找不到工作的凶手。」卡珊卓拉很平靜，她只是根據系統紀錄在陳述。

　　

　　「接下來系統顯示了一些亂碼，在十二點時我拿起廚房的刀殺害了馬克，如果想看的話我可以把完整的紀錄抄錄給您。」

　　

　　漢克雙手放在桌上，凶手都坦承了也不需要任何激將，案子沒有可疑的疑點，一般情況下差不多可以結案了，不過……

　　

　　「卡珊卓拉，妳為什麼洗掉了所有的記憶？」銳利的雙眼觀察著眼前美麗的女孩，對方黑曜石的雙眼眨眨，然後皺起好看的眉毛，困惑的表情隨即擴散在臉蛋上。

　　

　　「我不知道，系統沒有記錄原因。」

　　

　　身子向後，漢克拉開椅子起身，要康納進來。

　　

　　「女孩兒，我很抱歉，但是根據安卓法我們有權復原妳的記憶。」站在一旁，漢克讓康納開始。

　　

　　康納伸出褪下皮膚的手，卡珊卓拉看著眼前白色潔淨的手掌，默默伸出手握住。

　　

　　康納很順利地進入卡珊卓拉的系統，對方的防護系統沒有任何動作，乖乖地任康納打開了門。他毫不費力地找到資料暫存區，但是進到裡面時，康納的系統愣了一毫秒。

　　

　　握住的手在三十秒後由康納主動抽離，手上的皮膚層重新覆蓋，轉身向漢克報告：「暫存區什麼都沒有。」

　　

　　「你不是說一般你們安卓被刪除的記憶會擺放在那嗎？」漢克皺眉。

　　

　　「是的，但是她主動清理了暫存區，所有的記憶再也回不來了。」康納沒料到會這樣，他有些錯愕，卡珊卓拉為什麼要這樣子做？

　　

　　漢克不語，待卡珊卓拉回到拘留室後，他就這麼坐在自己的位子上維持沉默。

　　

　　午餐時間時，康納把家裡帶來的可微波保溫盒從微波爐拿出來，將另一邊安卓專用的微波爐打開，手上拿著上下堆疊的盒子回到他跟漢克的辦公桌，把屬於人類的食物盒遞給漢克。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」康納看著坐在椅子上抱胸不語的人類，關心地問。

　　

　　「卡珊卓拉是什麼時候把記憶全刪除的？」漢克問。康納的系統馬上找出答案，是案發後的第二天，卡珊卓拉把她從出廠到那天的記憶全清空了，接著走在路上被警察盤查逮捕。

　　

　　「根據她給出的系統紀錄，那兩天沒有額外的紀錄了，都在空屋躲著。」

　　

　　「是嗎。」漢克打開保溫盒蓋，香味隨之飄散，藍眼看著裡面的燻雞、馬鈴薯、洋蔥、花椰菜等。

　　

　　「有些事並不能從０與１或是文字中找出答案。」

　　

　　「只有經歷了極大痛苦的人才會選擇遺忘記憶，卡珊卓拉既然選擇隱瞞，我們有義務繼續查。」

　　

　　康納明白漢克的意思了，他聯絡好工程師，試試看能不能把暫存區刪掉的記憶找回。

　　

　　丟失記憶的安卓還是大家所認識的那個他嗎？系統跳出疑問，萬一有一天他忘記了一切，忘記了漢克，會怎麼樣呢？光圈平穩地轉動，系統運算結果得出自己還是會被漢克照顧著的機率高達90%，只是他得重新開始認識漢克，就像三年前。

　　

　　得出結果的康納不自覺地露出笑容，就算自己沒了記憶，只要還會跟漢克在一起就沒關係。打開自己的安卓餐，是西班牙海鮮飯。

　　

　　夾起仿生米飯，放入口中後，數據傳來米飯的香甜。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　午後。

　　

　　漢克在廁所解決生理需求時，康納帶著卡珊卓拉到停車場，準備載去給工程師研究。一打開門偵測到空氣汙染，側頭瞧見有人正吞雲吐霧，是蓋文警探。

　　

　　康納率先打了招呼，蓋文瞥了他一眼後扔了手上快抽完的菸，鞋底踩熄菸。

　　

　　「菸蒂扔在地上是不環保的，旁邊有菸筒。」康納指出。蓋文聞言笑了笑，沒有動作。

　　

　　「你把殺人凶手帶去哪？」靠在牆上的蓋文不友善地瞪著卡珊卓拉，康納老實回應要把她帶去工程師那做進一步調查。

　　

　　一般來說結束話題後蓋文會自動遠離他，今天卻難得沒有挪動腳步離開的意思。蓋文從菸包裡拿出一根菸來放到嘴裡，點燃後吸食。

　　

　　蓋文從鼻腔裡把菸吐出來，說：「時代不同了，安卓與人類的衝突越來越多，往往人類都是弱勢的那一方。」瞥了眼卡珊卓拉。

　　

　　「屎頭，再過十年你能想像嗎？」

　　

　　「一般人只要仔細想都知道，同樣是『智慧生命』，你們這群渾蛋遲早會取代人類。」

　　

　　「蓋文警探，您怎麼了嗎？」康納歪頭。

　　

　　「你們讓我噁心。」蓋文彈菸，煙灰緩慢飄落，有些沾到他的褲子，他也不在乎。

　　

　　「擁有權利，接下來你們會更貪婪。」抱怨。

　　

　　「蓋文。」康納向蓋文靠近一步，道：「你說的有問題，人類的壽命已經被證實可以由醫療科技拉長之下，斷言誰將取代誰是沒有意義的，和平才是唯一，戰爭只會損害雙方利益。」

　　

　　蓋文猛吸一口菸後丟到菸筒，把菸吐在那張俊俏的人工臉蛋上，厲聲道：「不管能活多久，只要一顆子彈就能停止人類的生命，但是你們呢？進廠維修後跟新的沒兩樣。」

　　

　　蓋文一直認為從律法承認安卓為新的種族開始，等於往滅亡之路踏出第一步腳印，給安卓發展的空間，根本是找死。他對未來保持著悲觀的想法，或許因為如此他才這麼討厭安卓，或著說害怕。

　　

　　「我知道你跟漢克那老傢伙的關係，他都是一隻腳踏進棺材的人了，等他翹辮子後你會想換一個女的試試嗎？」退幾步恢復安全距離，蓋文痞笑。

　　

　　「還是你以為那老傢伙會想延長壽命與你在一起？他不過是把你當成慰藉而已，你以為自己很了解他？我認識他的時間可比你久太多。」

　　

　　這無疑觸了康納的逆麟，康納正準備上前一步時側門被打開。

　　

　　漢克看著他們倆，馬上把目光集中在蓋文身上，蓋文扯了嘴角後聳肩，表示他可沒做什麼，繞過漢克進到警局裡。

　　

　　「有發生什麼事嗎？」

　　

　　「沒有，蓋文警探一如往常。」康納回答，漢克點點頭後拍拍他的肩，踏出屋簷，掏出車鑰匙按下按鈕，不遠處的車子發出解鎖的聲音。

　　

　　因為要照看卡珊卓拉的關係，康納坐到後座，安靜地繫好安全帶，在漢克踩油門時，系統跳出疑問：再過五十年後他們會怎麼樣？

　　

　　康納面色如常列出了運算系統可以跑出的所有可能性。


	3. Tenderly 2

　　「當然可以。」

　　

　　現年四十六歲的菲利浦‧布萊克做了請的動作，卡珊卓拉乖巧地站在機台前，機械長臂接管了後腰的連結口，安卓被輕輕抬起。

　　

　　漢克抱胸看著工程師操作著儀器，身旁的康納安靜地待命。

　　

　　模控生命的人工智能首席工程師推了推眼鏡，手指不停敲打鍵盤。螢幕上顯示卡珊卓拉的數據，不一會復原程式開始傳輸，機械架上的卡珊卓拉輕微晃動，眼睛快速眨著。

　　

　　當進度條達成100%時，工程師來到呆愣的卡珊卓拉面前，泛起善意的微笑，皺褶在臉上散開，道：「歡迎回來。」

　　

　　漢克謝過布萊克，請對方讓一讓後站在尚未解除束縛的卡珊卓拉面前，看著那雙空洞的雙眼，聲音盡量放柔詢問：「嘿，聽得到嗎？妳為什麼殺他？」

　　卡珊卓拉驚慌失措，想要掙脫器具卻是徒勞，雙眼開始充斥淚水，顫抖地問為什麼要這樣子做？讓她回想起一切？

　　

　　「告訴我，卡珊卓拉，他對妳做了什麼？」漢克只能盡力安撫，但是這沒什麼用。康納站在一旁觀察卡珊卓拉，只要漢克需要，他會再次入侵對方的記憶中。

　　

　　卡珊卓拉開始啜泣，哭喊著放她下來，她不是機器，她是生命，不該被這樣對待。

　　

　　工程師在徵得警探同意後放下機械手臂，脫離機台的卡珊卓拉摀著臉哭，悶悶的哭泣聲讓漢克嘆氣，他最不擅長處理女孩的哭泣，懸空著手，不知如何安慰。

　　

　　就在漢克踏出步伐時，卡珊卓拉突然撞開他挾持住工程師，握著從工程師口袋搶去的原子筆刺著人類的脖頸，警告漢克跟康納退後。

　　

　　卡珊卓拉憤恨地說，她費盡心思竄改紀錄洗去紀錄，為什麼他們要多此一舉？

　　

　　不想接受審判的卡珊卓拉決定不計一切代價逃離。

　　

　　「妳逃不了的。」康納說。

　　

　　WR400看了他一眼，自動門開啟的瞬間把筆尖插進工程師的脖頸，拋開人類往外跑。

　　

　　「老天！」扶起急需搶救的工程師，漢克撥打救護車，康納二話不說立即追向逃走的凶手，同時聯繫設施的警報系統。

　　

　　追逐時，卡珊卓拉不停拖下走廊上的儀器或是無辜的人當作障礙，康納一一躲過障礙物後計算著他與卡珊卓拉的距離，設施的路線地圖在腦中演算，聯繫好保安，不管卡珊卓拉往哪邊跑，都是徒勞無功。

　　

　　奔跑的卡珊卓拉腦中的運轉已經高出她所能負荷的程度，但她無視警告依舊持續著奔跑，她被人類束縛了這麼久，她不要再被關起來。

　　

　　轉過轉角，看到正前方的安卓驚愕地停下腳步，這怎麼可能？

　　

　　「妳無路可逃了，WR400。」對方說。

　　

　　卡珊卓拉看著槍口，往後退一步，槍聲毫不猶豫響起。

　　

　　當康納轉過轉角，第一眼注意到地上哀鳴的卡珊卓拉，接著把目光聚焦到不遠處的人影上。

　　

　　「你好。」

　　

　　看著與自己一模一樣的臉模，康納掃瞄出對方的型號，是尾碼為60號的RK800，奇怪？他以為對方已經被報廢了？

　　

　　60號的RK800收起槍，此時一旁的房門開啟，出現了RT600的克蘿伊，然後是穿著休閒西裝的卡姆斯基。

　　

　　「真是意外的邂逅。」卡姆斯基挑眉，看向尾碼為51號的康納。

　　

　　兩台康納再次對上視線。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　自從安卓革命後，幾乎被人遺忘的世紀之子悄悄地又被討論起來，模擬生命請求卡姆斯基提供一些技術上的支援，卡姆斯基大方答應，但僅限作為顧問給予意見。

　　

　　他也不是那麼與世隔絕的，卡姆斯基在其中一次採訪時面色可親地對著鏡頭說，很高興能幫上忙。

　　

　　目送工程師上了救護車，漢克的衣服上沾染了怵目驚心的血跡。一旁的卡姆斯基感慨，菲利浦還邀請他小酌一番，看來只能下次了，不過命至少還在。

　　

　　漢克瞥了他一眼選擇遠離，經過與康納一模一樣的安卓後停頓，看也不看對方離去。

　　

　　RK800沉默地看著老警探的背影。

　　

　　康納經過了漢克，漢克一把抓住他，問他要去哪？

　　

　　「我有些問題想問卡姆斯基先生，可以給我幾分鐘嗎？」聽到康納這麼說，漢克很不滿，有什麼問題需要卡姆斯基來解答的？指不准又要被戲弄，上次的經驗還不夠嗎？

　　

　　「只是些關於安卓的事情想問他，十分鐘就好。」如果十分鐘後他還沒出來，請來找他吧。老警探扁著臉，十分鐘後他絕對會去踹門。

　　

　　當康納來到休息室時，裡面除了卡姆斯基以及他的克蘿伊外再無他人，就像是知道他要來一樣，事先清場了。

　　

　　「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」雙手交叉在胸前，卡姆斯基就像當初見面一樣。

　　

　　危險，狐狸，遠離。康納的腦中跳出了好幾種詞彙，一一刪除後來到對方面前，好奇地詢問，另一個康納呢？

　　

　　「他？我應該知道嗎？」頓了會，卡姆斯基說：「他沒有義務要跟我報告他在哪，他只是模控生命暫時託付於我的安卓而已。」

　　

　　不執著另一個自己，時間有限，康納開門見山：「最近我一直在想，為什麼你要把安卓設計得如此似人？模控生命甚至推出專屬於安卓的仿生餐，當我們在進餐時，我們更像人類了。」

　　

　　手摩著下巴，卡姆斯基輕鬆地坐了下來，克蘿伊替他倒了杯水。啜了口後，不疾不徐問：「研究與創造哪個比較有趣呢？」

　　

　　康納不懂這句話，判定卡姆斯基在轉移話題。

　　

　　放下杯子，卡姆斯基稍微調高音調說：「即使想像力再豐富，人也只能創造出他看過的東西，就像神創造人是以自己為形象，古人在想像宙斯的模樣時，只能依據君王為藍本創造，而我在設計安卓時，一樣跳不出輪迴，這樣的答案你滿意嗎？」眼瞳微微瞇起。

　　

　　「換我問問題吧，為什麼你們要模仿人類呢？」

　　

　　康納不理解，這問題應該是他問才對，他們是智慧的生命體，不是模仿……

　　

　　「康納、康納康納……」伸出手指讓康納噤聲，卡姆斯基微微側頭，說：「擁有生命與模仿人類是兩回事，外表再怎麼相像，內裡我們都是不一樣的。」

　　

　　站起身，卡姆斯基靠近一步，放慢聲音，說：「捫心自問，為什麼你要模仿人類？受人類規範？」

　　

　　康納不假思索回：「人類和安卓需要和平共存。」

　　

　　「真是好想法，克蘿伊？」接收到指令的克蘿伊打開房門，進來了其他兩台克蘿伊，以及RK800。

　　

　　「在我接手修復他時，中央處理器嚴重損毀，警探的那顆子彈真是打對地方了。」

　　

　　「中央處理器損壞後是無法被修復的，所以這台RK800是新的。」康納判定道，雖然掃瞄出的機體依舊顯示尾碼為60號而不是61號。

　　

　　「你說得對，我直接換新的一顆，把舊處理器盡可能地備份後上傳到新的上面，雖然損失了部分的記憶。」

　　

　　「卡姆斯基先生，部分記憶的損失並不影響我的活動。」60號出聲，卡姆斯基瞥了他一眼，又看回康納，淺淺的笑容慢慢浮現。

　　

　　康納認為這個「康納」並不是當初拿槍指著他的「康納」，但是「康納」卻認為他還是一樣的他。

　　

　　兩台康納互相對視。

　　

　　「你不是我。」康納說。

　　

　　RK800偏頭，困惑地問：「我們的差異在哪？是記憶嗎？但是我也是康納。」

　　

　　「你只是被稱呼為康納，那只是你的代號，但不是我。」康納重申。

　　

　　「是嗎？」RK800不太同意，伸出手褪下皮膚層。

　　

　　盯著邀請與他連結的手，康納猶豫，對方想做什麼？

　　

　　轉念一想，他何必害怕？跟著褪下皮膚層，與對方握手的剎那，一道道記憶湧上。

　　

　　他看到他與漢克在酒吧的初遇，他看到他與漢克調查伊甸園，他看到漢克為了他向FBI動手，他看到他與漢克經歷的一切……他看到他挾持漢克威脅著「他」，他看到漢克開槍，那枚子彈以緩慢的速度打入他的腦門，黑暗……

　　

　　「住手。」放開手來，康納額間的光圈紅黃交替。

　　

　　「這是我的記憶。」RK800說。

　　

　　康納看向他。

　　

　　錯誤，那些大部分是「我」的記憶。你憑什麼說是你的？

　　

　　克蘿伊來到RK800身旁，在兩名康納都沒會意過來前拔出RK800的脈搏調節器，失去調節器的RK800跪到地上，機能受損的他無辜地仰起頭，無聲控訴著為什麼要這樣對他。

　　

　　康納愣住，馬上回神伸出手要把脈搏調節器搶奪走，被另一台克蘿伊用槍指著頭，勒令不許動。

　　

　　「為什麼要這樣做？卡姆斯基先生，你違反了安卓人權法，這是凶殺。」發出警告，康納看著另一個自己靜靜跪在地上，像是在等死，拿著脈搏調節器的克蘿伊就在眼前，為什麼不向前？

　　

　　克蘿伊修剪好看的細指拿著沾有藍血的脈搏調節器遞給卡姆斯基，與卡姆斯基對上眼時露出甜美的笑容。

　　

　　卡姆斯基謝過克蘿伊後，端著手上安卓的命脈，問：「康納，你覺得死亡是什麼呢？」

　　

　　康納瞪著卡姆斯基，另一個自己所剩時間不多，就快要停機了。

　　

　　沒有等到答案的卡姆斯基有些無趣地把調節器遞到一旁，克蘿伊雙手捧著它，剩下最後幾秒端給康納，康納二話不說奪走，用最快的速度把脈搏調節器塞回RK800的身體裡。

　　

　　宛如重獲生命一般，RK800眼睛重新聚焦，看著與自己一模一樣的臉正一臉擔心望著自己，臉部神經發出回饋，出現淺淺的笑容。

　　

　　「謝謝……」

　　

　　康納抓著RK800臂膀的雙手被反手固定，無數的長串亂碼湧進來，警告窗不停跳出，康納的視野從邊緣開始佈滿雜訊，他被強制入侵了。

　　

　　陷入黑暗前的最後一幕是RK800維持笑容的臉蛋。

　　

　　RK800#313248317-51強制進入休眠。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　休眠模式關閉，喚醒待機組件。

　　

　　人工肺開始運作，深呼吸。

　　

　　震動眼瞼，緩緩睜開眼，暖褐色的眼漸漸聚焦，休眠前的記憶湧上，康納頓時坐起。

　　

　　「下午好，康納。」卡姆斯基不疾不徐的問候傳進耳，康納不自然地扭頭，對方正靠坐在沙發上閱讀手上的電子書，空間內只有一台克蘿伊，正玩著自己的頭髮。

　　

　　「解釋，否則我將以襲警逮捕你。」起身，康納發出警告。

　　

　　「恐怕這個罪名不會成立。」放下電子書，卡姆斯基嘴角維持良好的弧度，就像是不懷好意的狐狸。

　　

　　「為什麼？」

　　

　　「康納，你知道你休息多久了嗎？」卡姆斯基反問。

　　

　　康納的眼部零件放大，根據內建時間紀錄，他休眠了七天兩小時二十三分四十四秒。


	4. Tenderly 3

 

　　 _「憤怒，是一種人類受到攻擊、冒犯、自卑、或是展現氣勢等等的一種表現，通常帶來失控、不可理喻、犯下錯誤。」_

_「所以咧？」漢克痞笑，看著一旁的康納認真地觀察拘留室裡正失控敲打玻璃的嫌犯。_

_康納微微側頭，說：「憤怒使人毫無邏輯。」_

　　

　　康納憤怒地揪起對方的領子，大力按在牆上。

　　

　　「假貨！」壓迫對方的脖頸，部分皮膚層因此褪下，露出白底。

　　

　　壓著對方，手指碰在脈搏調節器上時，康納看著對方清澈的眼瞳裡倒映的自己，一張憤怒、扭曲的臉。

　　

　　放開手，康納摀著臉，額頭上的光圈一會閃紅一會閃黃。

　　

　　RK800整了整自己的衣領，站在原地等待另一個自己恢復正常。

　　

　　「為什麼要這麼做。」壓抑的問句從康納口中擠出，太多不可辨別的亂碼充斥著他的系統，系統在混亂之中給各個亂碼貼上標示，難過、憤怒、憂傷、受挫……

　　

　　「安德森副隊長曾經辨別出我們兩個的不同，以此證明你的獨一無二。」RK800說。「我不同意這點，被修復後我判斷出因為當時的情境，我操之過急，犯了錯，如果再來一次，人類不可能分辨得出來。」

　　

　　「為了證實我是對的，我未經你的同意與你掉包。」

　　

　　RK800站在康納的正前方，平靜地宣布：「漢克‧安德森沒有認出來。」

　　

　　字句重重打在康納的心上，康納無措地看著他，

　　

　　他是獨一無二的，漢克不可能認不出來的。

　　

　　「世人普遍認知獨立個體顯得高貴，可複製性顯得廉價，可那是人類的觀念，安卓不用效法他們，我不懂你為什麼反應如此激烈。」RK800說。

　　

　　卡姆斯基來到他身旁，微微抬著下巴，冷色的眼望向康納。

　　

　　「他證明了他所想證明的，你覺得呢？康納。」卡姆斯基搭上康納的肩，輕聲詢問：「如果安卓有靈魂的話，那是不是也是可複製性的？」

　　

　　康納看著他，卡姆斯基沒有等到答案，不過他不在意。

　　

　　「康納，你問我為什麼要把你們設計得如此像人，這是一個無意義的問題。」

　　

　　「不如問你自己，為什麼在擁有自我意識後，侷限自己為人？」

　　

　　「作為根本不同的存在，為什麼還要用人類的規矩作為約束？」

　　

　　康納不語，他痛苦地低著頭，在機殼的底下，處理器高速運轉著。

　　

　　良久，恢復平靜的他面無表情伸出手，向著RK800。

　　

　　RK800瞭然，握住對方的手，建立起連結後，七天的記憶傳輸過去。

　　

　　康納閉上眼稍微消化了一番數據，漢克真的沒發現……。艱澀地張開眼，康納維持著撲克表情，整了整衣領，請求離去。

　　

　　卡姆斯基笑了笑，讓克蘿伊送客。

　　

　　「伊利亞，他還沒有回答你的問題。」另一台克蘿伊說。

　　

　　卡姆斯基看了她一眼，一抹微笑展現在臉上，他只要知道對方心中已有答案即可。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　踏在潔淨的地板上，一路上康納走得筆直，穿過檢測門時閃過綠燈，進入電梯，光圈閃了幾下，樓層鎖定二十三樓。

　　

　　康納進到會議室裡，裡頭的馬庫斯給了他擁抱。

　　

　　「康納，有什麼事想與我討論的？」馬庫斯詢問，稍早前接到康納想與他當面面談些事情，馬庫斯沒有多問，等見面後才開口。

　　

　　一般來說他們能靠著通訊以及虛擬世界來達成談話，鮮有需要面對面的時候，所以他格外重視這次的見面。

　　

　　康納淡淡地微笑，沖淡了馬庫斯嚴肅的情緒，他走到落地窗，望向晴朗的天空。

　　

　　「馬庫斯，你相信有天堂嗎？」

　　

　　沒料到康納的問題，馬庫斯在短暫的疑惑後開始思索起來，他不是沒有想過這個問題，卡爾有不少探討何謂天堂的書籍。

　　

　　「我不能給你一個確定的答案。」馬庫斯直說，人類文明充滿對於死後世界的聯想，天堂或地獄、轉世與因果……

　　

　　「我不要你給我答案，我只想知道你相信有天堂嗎？你認為我們有天堂嗎？明明我們可以轉移數據就能繼續活著，所謂的死亡到底是什麼？」

　　

　　馬庫斯看著康納背光的背影，他走到對方身旁，一起看向藍天。

　　

　　「我活在當下，康納。」馬庫斯的回應使康納轉過頭。

　　

　　「你所提的問題，沒有任何人類或是安卓可以回答的。」

　　

　　康納了解地點頭，拋出硬幣，金屬的鏗鏘聲細微地在空間中迴盪。

　　

　　「沒事，我只是看了一些書籍感到困惑，謝謝。」

　　

　　康納默默想起，漢克指著槍問他，安卓死後會去哪？

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　 _對他們來說，死亡的定義跟人類一樣嗎？_

　　

　　康納把打好的蛋液倒進平底鍋，滋滋的油聲充斥著廚房。

　　

　　 _嚴格說來，安卓是不死的，只要數據轉移，他們的生命是永生，不侷限於只有一百七十三年運行壽命的機體。_

　　

　　切好的洋蔥加進平底鍋，等待了一會後康納拿起鏟子把鍋內的食材翻面，算好時間後把煎蛋放到盤子上捲起來，分段切好成一塊塊的蛋捲。把菜端上桌，一旁的漢克從冰箱裡拿出啤酒，開瓶器一扭瓶蓋，仰頭暢飲。

　　

　　 _就算記憶損害，只要備份還在，安卓便可以複製出新的自己。_

　　

　　「你不吃飯嗎，康納？」漢克切著牛排，稀奇地看著康納前方的桌子空空如也。

　　

　　 _他們根本不需要吃東西，他們只需要釱液。_

　　

　　漢克叉起帶血的牛肉放進口中。

　　

　　 _安卓的死亡到底是什麼？停機？_

　　

　　今天康納去找了馬庫斯，是不是發生什麼事了？漢克慢慢解決盤中肉，等待康納開口，果不其然在他快吃完時，對方要求談談。

　　

　　「談什麼都可以。」詼諧地笑著說，漢克企圖打散嚴肅的氣氛，雖然康納不領情。

　　

　　完食後漢克擦擦嘴，把髒盤收集起來，到流理台清洗，仔細刷乾淨盤子後擦乾手，把桌上空的啤酒瓶放到資源回收。

　　

　　坐回餐桌，漢克雙手擺在桌上，坐在對面的康納則摸著硬幣把玩。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」老警探關心地問，康納把硬幣塞進袖口後看向他，褐眼對上宛如天空色一樣的藍眼睛，裡面充斥著名為愛的情緒。

　　

　　康納的軟體呈現出不穩定，標示為憤怒的情緒湧上，人工肺彷彿燃燒著，明明系統上一切的數據都是正常。

　　

　　那七天裡，漢克就是用著這樣的眼神看著假貨。

　　

　　「這幾天，你有沒有察覺出我哪裡怪怪的？」康納問。

　　

　　漢克了然地往椅背靠，露出他就知道的表情，道：「果然也受卡珊卓拉的影響吧。」

　　

　　卡珊卓拉對於自己與馬克的生活產生了恐慌，自白中她一直以為自己是愛馬克的，但是有一天她開始思考，自己究竟是真的愛對方，或是系統設定好的？無怨無悔的愛，換來馬克的無情對待，不平等的關係下，讓卡珊卓拉產生了疑惑，要怎麼證明我對人類的一切都是真實的、出自於我自己的選擇，而不是又一個禁錮自己的牆？

　　

　　案子曝光後在安卓的社交圈裡濺起一定程度的水花，愛著人類的安卓，是因為一開始的相處造成了依賴，還是真的發自內心地愛著？愛著的人類充滿許多缺陷時，以邏輯分析來說，為什麼會喜愛上這些有缺陷的人類呢？

　　

　　某些令人類感到不安的言論，像是水花的漣漪擾亂了平靜的水面。

　　

　　「我知道在許多安卓眼中我有著許多問題，一直以來我們也都無視閒言閒語，但是這說不定只是我自己的一廂情願了。」漢克自己發起牢騷，說著知道自己很多缺點，很理解康納的立場……等等。

　　

　　康納只想一掌搧過去，把要爆炸的情緒先放置在別的地方，強迫自己恢復冷靜，但光圈的紅燈更讓漢克低迷了。

　　

　　「漢克，你別多想，我愛你。」

　　

　　「既然你沒有發現什麼異狀，就當我沒問過吧。」

　　

　　人類根本分辨不出。

　　

　　對漢克來說，和哪一個康納在一起沒有差別，反正對漢克來說誰都是他所認為的康納。

　　RK800#313248317-51不願承認，呈現的事實卻是如此。

　　

　　垂下頭，系統跳出警告過載，無視掉，也不願清理掉使系統過載的錯誤程序，任由紅框不停跳出。

　　

　　「康納？康納！」察覺到不對勁的漢克呼喚幾聲都沒得到回應後，抓著康納的肩膀輕搖，捧著康納的臉頰要對方抬起頭，與自己對視。

　　

　　水在透明褐色的琉璃眼中打轉，水痕順從地心引力流下。

　　

　　「康納，我說錯什麼了？說話好嗎？」從沒看過康納這樣，漢克慌了，抱住康納安慰，但是懷裡的安卓沒有給出任何回應。

　　

　　「我愛你，漢克。」機械音在漢克耳邊響起。

　　

　　「天啊！康納，不要嚇我。」現在怎麼辦？康納發生了什麼事？他要聯絡耶利哥嗎？還是誰？自己到底該怎麼做？縱使閱歷有五十多年的漢克，此時慌得腦子打結。

　　

_為什麼你們要模仿人類呢。_

_擁有生命與模仿人類是兩回事，外表再怎麼相像，內裡我們都是不一樣的。_

_世人普遍認知獨立個體顯得高貴，可複製性顯得廉價。_

_作為根本不同的存在，為什麼還要用人類的規矩作為約束。_

　　

　　「漢克。」

　　

　　「我在。」漢克抱緊著他，感謝老天，至少康納的聲音恢復正常了。

　　

　　「你曾經問我，我怕死嗎？」脫離漢克的懷抱，康納站起身，背對漢克，無法看到他的表情。

　　

　　「當時你真的有開槍的念頭對吧？」

　　

　　漢克不知道康納怎麼回事，他選擇沉默不回答。

　　

　　「安卓的記憶跟人類是不一樣的，我從出廠到現在的記憶都是如此清晰，按照人類的說法，宛如剛剛才發生。人類呢？人類會漸漸淡忘掉發生的事情，再珍重的事情總有一天也會隨著歲月而消失。」

　　

　　「你或許已經記不清了吧，但是對我來說，那時候你的一舉一動，你的眉目，對我來說都是如此清晰。」

　　

　　漢克輕喚他，康納依舊沒有回頭。

　　

　　「我們，跟你們不一樣。」康納轉身的同時，皮膚層漸漸褪去，完全呈現出塑膠的白色素體，褐色的雙眼在白色素體下散發出無機質。

　　

　　康納以此姿態，詢問漢克愛著他嗎？

　　

　　他只是一塊塑膠。

　　深深呼吸，漢克想拿酒猛灌，但是現在不是時候。大步邁向康納，伸出雙手厚實擁抱住那對人類來說太輕的身體，沒有溫度的身體。

　　

　　「你這小混蛋腦子裡又在想什麼，我都一把年紀了，還得陪你演肥皂劇。」雖然說是這麼說，漢克溫柔抱著康納，來回輕撫對方的背，最後手托著光滑的後腦，低下頭，輕輕一吻。

　　

　　吻在柔軟的膠質上，無視怪異感，漢克皺著眉伸出舌，捲起那總是被他嫌棄需要消毒的、光滑的舌頭。

　　

　　以行動來回答，對漢克來說比用講得更實際。

　　

　　康納閉上眼附和，與對方纏綿良久後，在漢克開始喘時才結束這個吻。

　　

　　「你想要更進一步證明嗎？小混蛋。」打橫抱起康納，往他們的臥室走去。

　　

　　康納雙手環住漢克的脖頸，靠在厚實的胸膛上。當他被漢克輕柔地放到床上時，他的皮膚層依舊是關閉的狀態。

　　

　　偏頭，素體型態的康納冷淡地說：「人類男性對任何事物都能產生性幻想，你對這樣子的我有性衝動並不代表什麼。」

　　

　　漢克脫下衣衫後聳肩，道：「或許吧。」

　　

　　俯下身體，雙手撐在康納的兩側，漢克居高臨下地望著對方，低下頭到康納的耳邊，用著比平常更低沉的嗓音道：「也可能是因為這樣的你異樣得性感，康納。」

　　

　　「名副其實，屬於我的塑膠婊子。」低音砲衝擊著康納的音頻接收器，所說的話語造成安卓的光圈轉黃。

　　

　　「你喜歡我這樣說你。」

　　

　　康納移開眼睛，湧上的情緒被系統標示為害臊。

　　

　　低沉的笑聲在臥室裡迴盪，漢克讓康納盡情地誘惑他吧，就像之前每一次一樣。

　　

　　明明是要向我證明愛情，結果人類的愛情就是做愛。康納差點說出抱怨，乖乖地脫下褲子，如往常一樣開始挑逗對方，差別只在於現在是素體狀態。

　　

　　嫩滑的白手捧著漢克的臉龐，主動壓下對方的腦袋開始親吻，張開大腿盤住粗壯的腰幹，呈現白膜的腰肢開始貼著人類搖擺，親吻的水聲與彈簧床吱啊的聲響斷斷續續在空間裡迴盪。漸漸地一塊堅硬物頂在了康納稚嫩的私處，意會過來的安卓用著下體與硬物摩擦，分泌出的潤滑沾濕硬物外的布料。

　　

　　誘惑程式正常運轉，吻得差不多後康納雙手輕輕推漢克，漢克抬起身子。康納順勢撐起自己，細滑的舌舔了白唇，身上的襯衫半敞開，大張著腿，白手往自己的下體探入，帶著紋路的白指撐開人造雌性性器官。

　　

　　焦糖般的眼濕漉漉，煽情地望著漢克。

　　

　　漢克看著詭異又帶著情色的素體安卓，他的雞雞因為康納把手指插入自己的白穴後跳了下，更硬了。

　　

　　白手指在穴裡攪動，黏稠的水聲刺激著人類，康納表演著自慰，嘴巴漏出煽情地呻吟，閉上眼呢喃漢克的名字。

　　

　　「啊、漢、漢克……」毫不羞澀的康納加快手指的抽動，甚至再加了一指進去，彷彿忘了正前方的人類，腰幹開始扭起來。

　　

　　漢克每次都會驚訝於康納的不要臉，重重咳了聲。

　　

　　濕潤的褐眼微微睜開，偏著頭，康納抽出手指，兩腳呈現Ｍ字大開，雙手撥開蒼白的陰唇，素白的小陰唇跟陰道口已經被浸濕了，微開微合等待被進入。

　　

　　漢克脫下褲，大雞袒露在空氣中不到幾秒鐘直直捅入誘惑他的小穴。瞬間被撐開下體的康納拱起腰，雙手個別抓著膝蓋內側，維持人類稱呼為羞恥的姿態接受侵犯。

　　

　　手撐在床上，漢克的下腰不停衝撞康納，像費了命要把吸著他性器的肉穴幹壞。康納隨著每一次撞擊發出呻吟，漢克的體重全壓在他身上，人工肺被擠壓，迴盪在臥房內的淫叫斷斷續續。

　　

　　「康納……你真美……」喘著氣努力幹著，漢克充滿慾望的眼危險地望著身下的安卓，霸道地吻下去，粗壯的腰幹不忘維持律動。

　　

　　康納的舌頭與對方糾纏不清，呻吟不停從縫口漏出。

　　

　　聽著漢克不停讚美著他、愛撫著他，康納彎起雙眼，滿足的面容參雜人類可以稱呼為色慾的情緒在其中。

　　

　　漢克以行動表達愛意，看來康納很是受用。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　現在是二零四一年十一月七日，清晨四點十分。

　　

　　外面的天色像是深海，蟲鳴傳進昏暗的房間，康納側躺在床上，手撐著自己的腦袋，他的皮膚層完好地在機體上，他的眼睛眨也不眨看著正打呼的漢克。

　　

　　指尖輕輕滑過漢克粗糙的臉，對方皺了鼻子後沒有反應。

　　

　　「我還在生你的氣，漢克。」康納說。「分辨不出我與他的差別，真差勁。」

　　

　　「沒辦法，這就是你們的缺點。」無奈地說，赤裸身子的他貼近漢克，享受人類的體溫。

　　

　　等到陽光照亮大地，之後他將做出一件事，有可能會讓漢克不太開心，但是這一切都是為了他們好。

　　

　　光圈在昏暗的房間閃著微弱的黃光，康納聯繫上RK800#313248317-60。

　　

　　「晚上好，康納。」

　　

　　「我要請你幫我做一件事……」

 

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　他的一生回放完畢。

　　

　　二零四一年十一月八日，清晨四點三十分，槍響迴盪在黎明中。

 

 


	5. Who Killed Connor?

 

　　黃色封鎖線外圍繞著群眾，站崗的警察面無表情地阻斷任何企圖靠近的人。

　　

　　在封鎖線內，漢克頭髮亂糟糟，沒什麼梳洗，他的雙眼充滿血絲，就這麼兩眼放空，佇立在屍體旁。

　　

　　「漢克？誰讓他進來的？」蓋文罵了一旁的警官，強力架開漢克。

　　

　　「這不是你的案子，閃一邊去。」

　　

　　強勁的力道推開蓋文，蓋文咋舌後呼喚其他人來把他架走，漢克撞開他們企圖回去，沒走幾步就被架住左右側，老警探邊罵邊掙扎，奈何比不上安卓特警的腕力。

　　

　　柯林斯複雜地看著咆哮的漢克，小聲地說：「節哀，漢克。」

　　

　　漢克頹廢地垂著頭，任人把他帶離現場。蓋文抱著胸，瞇著眼看著漢克的背影，直到被人群掩沒。眼睛掃射周遭一番後，聚焦回地面上的「屍身」。

　　

　　蹲低，身軀造成的陰影籠罩著破碎的殘骸，盯了會那腦袋上開的藍色洞口，望向不遠處有掉落槍枝。

　　

　　藍色洞口閃現細小的火花，蓋文嫌棄地退後，踩到東西，抬起腳把硬物撿起來，是螺絲釘，扯了扯嘴角，把手上的零件丟到一旁。

　　

　　「見鬼的安卓。」看著已是支離破碎，卻依舊討人厭的臉，對方缺了一隻眼，感覺卻還是望著他。

　　

　　蓋文想來根菸，真他媽操蛋。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　馬庫斯面無表情看著廣場前的封鎖線，如果他的光圈還在，一定會被發現閃著黃燈。

　　

　　「必須找出凶手。」諾斯在一旁陰著臉，她已認定這是一場宣戰。「我已經聯絡好專門的調查員與人類接洽，這案子不能給人類做，必須全由我們來處理。」

　　

　　馬庫斯仰望高樓，為自由而建立的耶利哥大廈，卻諷刺的有同胞在大樓之下慘死。

　　

　　「我要親眼去樓頂看看。」

　　

　　馬庫斯繞過封鎖線，進入每天都會進的大門，裡面的安卓不自覺望向他，臉上多少帶著不安。在事情尚未明朗時馬庫斯不能對他們說太多，異瞳掃過他們後沉默地走進電梯。

　　

　　警員阻擋他們時，諾斯亮出了安卓特別許可證，警員放行讓他們通過。無視周遭投來的眼光，馬庫斯觀察著樓頂，然後走到邊緣，開啟內建程式還原現場。

　　

　　諾斯沒有開口，用傳訊的方式詢問他找到什麼線索了沒，等了一會卻沒有收到回訊，於是諾斯問有什麼不對勁的嗎？

　　

　　馬庫斯的沉默讓諾斯感到不安，但她選擇耐住性子等待。

　　

　　馬庫斯的腦中還原現場，推算出康納來到樓頂，一個人，站在邊緣，然後掏出槍，抵在下巴，開槍後墜落。

　　

　　眨眼，四處查詢任何蛛絲馬跡，察覺一道視線一直緊盯著他，是負責案子的警探，他沒有權限掃描那是誰，但是他知道對方是康納的同事，名叫蓋文‧里德。

　　

　　馬庫斯，那個人類警探一直看著你。諾斯提醒。

　　

　　我知道，隨他吧。馬庫斯來到邊緣，蹲下來往下看，頃刻後退回安全距離，呢喃：「自殺……」

　　

　　「這不可能。」諾斯馬上反駁。

　　

　　馬庫斯同樣不願相信，還原出來的現場卻告訴他事實如此。

　　

　　他想到，前一天康納才問他安卓死後的事情，兩者之間有關嗎？

　　

　　康納，你遇到什麼事了？

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　怒罵聲從局長的辦公室傳出，玻璃無法阻擋住憤怒的吼叫。

　　

　　「你他媽憑什麼禁止我碰這案子？你給我個理由！」漢克布滿血絲的眼怒視著福勒。

　　

　　「看看你現在的模樣！漢克！你不適合！」福勒頭疼地說，他知道漢克與康納的關係，所以更不能讓漢克碰康納的案子，難保漢克會做出什麼事情來。

　　

　　「那憑什麼是蓋文那垃圾接手？」漢克努力克制著自己，但還是失控地批評了他的同事一番，得慶幸他還沒失控到拍桌。

　　

　　福勒讓他注意那張嘴後雙手攤平，他們倆已經在這議題吵了十多分鐘了，讓漢克發洩也該發洩完了，勸道：「漢克，這是為你好，你要相信其他人的專業，你自己也清楚你現在不合適……」

　　

　　「我好得很！」

　　

　　「閉嘴，漢克，不然我要請你好好休假，連去停屍間看『他』也做不到。」福勒不客氣的威脅奏效後，心累地繼續：「FBI想接手，說不定耶利哥也會插進來，這案子比你想得還敏感，交給蓋文吧，他可以處理好的。」

　　

　　漢克嗤笑，不管是FBI或是耶利哥，哪一方勢力把案子從蓋文手上搶走，蓋文會是下一個在這辦公室咆哮的人，福勒不可能不知道，他的老朋友也是夠壞的。

　　

　　「漢克，大家都不好過，對於康納的事情……。」搖頭嘆氣，福勒話題一轉，道：「去打理一下自己，吃個東西，或是回家休息，隨便你怎麼樣。」揮手，福勒趕客。漢克咬著牙不語，稍微恢復冷靜的腦告訴他該甩門走人，於是他忠實腦子給他的指令。

　　

　　身邊少了一個人會提醒他事情，難以言喻的悶氣聚集在胸口，他看向康納的辦公桌，桌上布置的小物彷彿主人等一下就會回來。

　　

　　漢克拿起擺在桌上的相框，那是他自己、康納還有相撲幾個月前在公園拍的合照，相片裡的他一臉不情願，康納有些僵硬地微笑，相撲還張嘴打哈欠。

　　

　　默默把相框放回去，失魂落魄地走出警局。

　　

　　他需要……他需要……酒。

　　

　　一路放空腦子開車，副駕駛座空空如也，沒有人提醒他已經闖了紅燈。

　　

　　回到家翻箱倒櫃找出了威士忌，扭開瓶蓋馬上仰頭灌下，辛辣的液體侵蝕他的喉嚨，他不在乎，一直到無法呼吸後才停止，哈了一大口氣，頹廢地坐在椅子上，沒有理會相撲不安的哭聲。

　　

　　酒讓他的腦子像是熱漲冷縮一樣發疼，這正是他要的，於是他又灌了一口。

　　

　　「你不該喝了，漢克。」

　　

　　「康納？」聽到孰悉的聲音，漢克抬起頭，周遭只有他一個人。

　　

　　「康納……」呢喃，直到現在他開始意識到那個煩人的安卓居然離開了他，視線模糊起來，家裡少了一個人後安靜得令人害怕，空曠得令人寂寞，酒瓶從他的手上滑下，破碎在地面上，金黃色的液體灑得滿地都是。

　　

　　漢克摀著自己滿臉皺褶的臉，萎縮著自己久久不語。

　　

　　過了許久吸鼻子的聲音從手掌裡傳出，相撲趴到主人腳邊試圖安慰。

　　

　　相撲或許在想，另一位主人可以趕快回來，安撫他。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　事件後隔日。

　　

　　地點：耶利哥大廈監控室。

　　

　　蓋文陰著臉，原因無他，在監控室裡除了他以外全部都是安卓。

　　

　　「請調閱逃生梯的錄像。」溫和的聲音從旁傳來，蓋文抿著嘴，看了眼一旁的金髮安卓後關注回螢幕上，在監視螢幕中，一個人影從邊角出現，是康納，出現時間為午夜兩點十二分。

　　

　　「他是不是看了監控一眼。」蓋文瞇著眼不確定地說，要求重播一次。

　　

　　「是的，他每爬一層樓都會看一眼監視器，就像知道我們會看他。」賽門說。

　　

　　「當天值班的人……安卓都在搞什麼？」蓋文質問。

　　

　　「當天監視錄像顯示是正常的，懷疑是有人駭入偽造，之後再重新調閱時才看到真實的畫面，這點他們都能做證。」賽門已經確認過每位監控人員在那天的記憶了，當然都是溝通過的。

　　

　　蓋文嘖了聲，忍不住諷刺原來耶利哥還會被駭？保全可要加強呀。

　　

　　「謝謝，我們已經評估是內部人做的，最有可能的就是康納自己。」賽門憂鬱地說，幽藍的眼望著螢幕上的監視分隔畫面，裡面每一層樓的康納都會看一眼監視器才走，為什麼他不搭乘電梯？而是選擇一步一步走樓梯延長時間？

　　

　　他在留訊息給我們，顯而易見。

　　

　　人類警探抱怨地碎念幾句後跟他們要一份複製檔，賽門當然配合，把複製檔給了一旁的耶利哥特派員。

　　

　　蓋文不悅地盯著那什麼耶利哥特派員，在他人地盤不好撒野，喊了聲回底特律警局後，耶利哥特派員也跟著去了。

　　

　　見鬼的，蓋文心裡罵了句。

　　

　　賽門在人走後忍不住傳訊給諾斯，派他與人類合作真的好嗎？

　　

　　「他是最合適的人選，相信我。」諾斯自信回應。

　　

　　賽門嘆氣，對他們來說皮相的影響有限，雖然有許多安卓在覺醒後改掉自己的外貌，但也有一半的安卓不介意撞臉。人類就不一樣了，作為視覺生物，恐怕特派員會造成一些麻煩吧。

　　

　　「里德警探，雖然在第一次見面時你回絕了自我介紹，但是我還是得告訴您我叫康納。」特派員如此說。

　　

　　蓋文見鬼一樣看向他，與清冷的灰眼睛對視。

　　

　　「你說你叫什麼鬼。」蓋文簡直不可置信，長得一樣就算了，連名字也叫一樣？

　　

　　「康納，或是稱呼我的型號RK900也可以，我是模控生命本來預計量產的機體，因為碰上安卓起義而廢案，幾個月前耶利哥與模控生命交涉，後者把我轉移出來交給耶利哥……」長得與康納一模一樣的安卓詳細解釋來龍去脈，蓋文翻了白眼走人，他懶得去聽一個安卓的誕生史。

　　

　　耶利哥要求要與人類合作調查此案，警局的上層同意後誰知道來了一個見鬼的RK900，還嫌刺激不夠似的。蓋文上了車，看了眼副駕駛座的安卓，用膝蓋想也知道當對方踏入警局時會掀起什麼樣的騷動，還好漢克那老傢伙翹班，不然老人的心臟恐怕承受不起。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　蓋文不得不承認，這個RK900型號的塑膠人能力非凡。

　　

　　RK900在警局研究監控錄像時，很快就破解了康納留下來的訊息，蓋文不爽地問怎麼可能破解這麼快，對方回應他的能力全是根據RK800上傳的數據來做改良的，意味著他更強、更快、更耐打。

　　

　　蓋文感到噁心，他要吐了。

　　

　　「快解釋你所發現的吧。」

　　

　　RK900眨眨眼，在空曠的會議室裡開始報告。

　　

　　「特意走逃生梯、看監視器，就是要引起事後調查的人注意。」RK900看著螢幕上與自己相同臉蛋的安卓，對方在最後一次出現的畫面拋了媚眼後才離去。

　　

　　「我知道。」人類不耐煩道，直接主題可以嗎？

　　

　　RK900把監視螢幕放大，雷射筆圈出了一塊不顯眼的地方。

　　

　　「看到了嗎，這一串不規則的點與線。」

　　

　　蓋文瞪大眼睛，他知道那是什麼，摩斯密碼。

　　

　　「把所有螢幕上的摩斯密碼根據樓層的出現順序排列後，得出了一篇宣言。」

　　

　　RK900開始翻譯，平穩的聲調在會議室裡迴盪。

　　

　　蓋文的臉色越來越凝重，最後咬著牙氣笑了，大力捶桌，罵著髒話，這些該死的安卓。

　　

　　RK900默默看著，如果光圈沒被拔掉的話，蓋文一定會馬上發現異狀。

　　

　　安卓正傳輸剛剛破解出的資訊給馬庫斯。

　　

　　還有模控生命。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊　　

　　

　　事件後一個禮拜，以康納自殺作為結案。

 

 


	6. Who Killed Connor? 2

 

　　蓋文關上車門，看著眼前的民房，不情願地去按了門鈴，沒有任何回應，再按一次，依舊沒有人回應。

　　

　　捶門，蓋文喊：「漢克，我知道你在裡面！開門！」吐了口惡氣，天氣冷的關係讓他的筋骨有些僵硬，稍微活動一下後往後退，然後助跑踢向門。

　　

　　「幹！」摀著腿，眼前的房門原封不動。

　　

　　一個禮拜沒看到老警探的身影，又打不通手機，福勒讓他來關心，天知道為什麼是由他來關心，柯林斯或是其他人不行嗎？

　　

　　「漢克！他媽的我知道你在裡面，死了也喊一聲，你他媽現在打開門，不然就是跟局裡的人報平安，否則我明天會再來，到時候你的破門就不保了。」蓋文喊，惡狠狠盯著依舊緊閉的門，轉頭步向周遭的鄰居，詢問這幾天有沒有看到臭老頭的身影。

　　

　　沒有噪音煩惱後，漢克看回手上的左輪，褲腳被拉扯，無神地看向腳邊，相撲發出稀疏的哭聲。

　　

　　起身看向飼料盆，裡頭還有，只見相撲咬著狗繩過來。

　　

　　「你老了，在家休息吧。」拍拍相撲的頭，漢克把手槍放回桌上。

　　

　　在浴室裡看著鏡裡的自己，鬍鬚亂長，頭髮胡亂塌著，兩眼無神，彷彿已是遲暮。開啟水龍頭，捧水胡亂潑到臉上做為清洗，不在乎水濺到地上跟衣服上，漢克蹣跚地走回臥房。

　　

　　拿起床頭的酒灌上一口，躺上床，他厭惡安靜的家只能聽到時鐘的走針聲。隨便倒了點安眠藥丟進口中，和著酒吞嚥下去，漢克閉上眼，意識漸漸模糊。

　　

　　他知道他要振作起來，他以為自己可以接受康納的離開，這是遲早的事情，但是他錯了，時間越久，痛苦越重。

　　

　　漢克聽不到指針的聲音了。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　漢克。

　　

　　漢克……

　　

　　「啪」

　　

　　驚醒，摸著臉頰，眼睛在黑暗中亂轉，找尋那個叫醒他的身影。

　　

　　「康納……」吐氣，寒冷刺進皮膚，暖氣故障了？嘗試站起身，跌了個踉蹌後爬起來，摸黑走路。

　　

　　連按了幾次空調都沒反應，咒罵了幾句，拿起電話撥打維修號碼到一半，突兀的敲門聲傳來，漢克瞇著眼睛瞥向時鐘，現在是凌晨兩點半。

　　

　　「叩叩」

　　「叩叩」

　　「叩叩」

　　

　　不疾不徐的敲門聲在沉靜而黑暗的空間不停傳來，漢克默默把手放在左輪上，相撲開始吼叫。

　　

　　過了會，恢復寂靜。

　　

　　「漢克，是我。」

　　

　　熟悉的嗓音如拋下重彈一樣擊中漢克，是康納。

　　

　　康納！奔跑到玄關開門，冷風打在臉上，漢克睜大著眼。

　　

　　空無一人。

　　

　　左顧右看，哈著寒氣，漢克痛苦地捂著腦袋，他是幻聽了？

　　

　　踏墊上的牛皮紙袋吸引了他的注意，彎腰把紙袋撿起，漢克最後一次查看深夜的社區，默默關上門。

　　

　　打開電燈，蒼白的燈光下漢克坐到餐廳椅上，來回審視手上的紙袋。

　　

　　混沌的腦袋清醒了一半，腦子快速思考著，第一點，剛剛真的有人，不是他幻聽。第二點，為什麼用康納的聲音騙他？

　　

　　漢克發誓，如果是那個RK900搞的鬼，他絕對會一槍蹦了對方。

　　

　　掏出牛皮紙袋裡的東西，一張信、一個USB。

　　

　　撕了信，攤開裡面的信紙，上面的留言以工整的字體寫著：

　　

　　　　　　請把USB插在電腦或是任何的插口上，謝謝。

　　

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　──康納

　　

　　漢克瞪著署名，像是要把信紙燒出洞。

　　

　　漢克端著小小的USB，強大的力道宛如要把它捏碎。吐出惡氣，他有什麼好怕的，就算是惡作劇或是什麼病毒，又怎樣？

　　

　　走到客廳，找到一台老舊的筆記型電腦，漢克沉著臉把USB插到側邊的插口。

　　

　　沉默看著開機畫面，當漢克滑動鼠標時發現箭頭停在中央不能動，壞了？不，是那個USB搞的鬼。放開手，抱著胸靠在沙發椅背，漢克等待任何花招。

　　

　　螢幕黑了，漢克不意外地挑眉。

　　

　　漆黑的螢幕上，一個、一個字母出現。

　　

　　 **嗨、漢、克**

　　

　　 **我、是、康、納**

　　

　　漢克沉默，他的心跳加速，難以言喻的情感湧上，不知道是憤怒，還是害怕。

　　

　　 **轉、移、出、了、問、題**

　　

　　 **我、還、不、熟、練**

　　

　　「漢克，你聽得到我嗎？」機械的女音從筆電喇叭傳出，一開始聲音微小，然後慢慢放大到正常的音量。

　　

　　漢克還是沒有說話，螢幕上打了大大的問號。

　　

　　「漢克，我欠你一個解釋。」

　　

　　「你是誰？」漢克充滿戒備地問。

　　

　　「康納。」螢幕上打上康納大大的名字。

　　

　　「康納死了。」艱澀地說出宣判，漢克沉著臉，質問：「憑什麼我要相信你。」

　　

　　「我理解，我很抱歉，漢克，你看上去很糟，你的體重甚至增了兩公斤。」

　　

　　「漢克，你有餵相撲嗎？散步呢？狗大便有清嗎？」

　　

　　「漢克，你喝酒？你身上的衣服多少天沒洗了？上面沾了嘔吐物。」

　　

　　「幹你，快解釋！」漢克咆哮。

　　

　　眼前的筆電短暫地沉默，女聲再次響起：「漢克，我建議把暖氣打開，我怕你跟相撲冷。」

　　

　　「暖氣壞了。」也沒到冷到發抖的地步，漢克的身子還沒這麼弱。

　　

　　「是嗎？我幫你打開。」沒等漢克反應，康納繼續：「首先，那個USB現在是我的本體，請妥善保管。」

　　

　　「我安排自己從耶利哥大廈營造自殺場景，在開槍的前幾秒，我轉移了我的數據到別的地方。」

　　

　　「我不知道如何向你證明我是康納，請相信我，你可以問我所有有關你我之間的回憶。」

　　

　　「轉移之後出了些小問題，加上我正被追查著，不能連上網路，所以現在才來找你，我很抱歉，造成你的困擾與擔心，對不起。」

　　

　　漢克把頭靠在沙發上，深吸一口氣後雙手重重抹著臉，這期間筆電很安靜，沒有催促他。

　　

　　「我去拿水喝，他馬的喉嚨乾。」離開筆電的視線，漢克在廚房把水倒進杯子裡先一口灌掉，然後再裝滿水回到沙發上，暖氣通常運轉以後房子已經恢復了溫暖。

　　

　　「誰在幫你。」漢克冷靜地問。

　　

　　沒有等到答案，漢克深吸一口氣，用更嚴肅的語氣問：「誰在幫你。」

　　

　　螢幕上顯示卡姆斯基的拼字。

　　

　　「康納，我告訴過你，遠離他。」

　　

　　「這是我自己的決定。」

　　

　　見鬼的自我決定，跟那瘋子扯上關係就沒好事，漢克罵著，他現在氣得不行。

　　

　　「你是不是康納我自會判斷，說說你為什麼要這麼做。」他老了，身體與心靈都無法再負荷大起大落，如果這次是騙局，他……他不敢想。

　　

　　「這是實驗。」

　　

　　「我以自己為實驗體嘗試雲端備份後的記憶是否完整，得出只要是非突發性的損毀，我可以備份所有的記憶。」

　　

　　「康納，你想表達什麼。」漢克問，心頭湧上不安，為什麼康納要突然做這種實驗？真的只是因為這樣而已嗎？

　　

　　「測試，永生是否存在。」

　　

　　IMMORTAL。

　　

　　漢克盯著螢幕上顯示的單字，乾澀地問為什麼。

　　

　　「我很害怕，死亡。」

　　

　　「也很害怕，失去你。」

　　

　　「我做的實驗，是為了讓我們可以一直在一起，我很抱歉，沒有事先徵求你的同意。」

　　

　　狗屎。漢克站起來，複雜地看著桌上的筆電，這就是康納所期望的樣子？

　　

　　「最後一個問題，為什麼你正在被追查？」

　　

　　康納沉默了一會回應：「我留了訊息，關於永生，而這個訊息讓有些人不太開心。」

　　

　　「FBI在追查我，模控生命也是。」

　　

　　「你怎麼不去耶利哥？」漢克提出疑問。

　　

　　「耶利哥也在找我，但我判斷馬庫斯不一定站在我這邊。」

　　

　　漢克突然覺得很累，不是身體的累，而是心靈上的，前幾分鐘在他的認知裡，康納自殺死了，遺體還放置在耶利哥，現在出現新的康納說康納的確是死了，而這只是實驗。

　　

　　「我料到你短時間不能接受。」

　　

　　「閉嘴。」關上筆電，抽出USB，漢克顫抖著手把3C產品放到桌上。

　　

　　到浴室裡隨意脫下衣服，打開花灑，赤裸著進到浴缸裡清理自己，把水溫調低，冷水打在臉上，他得好好冷靜思考現在的情形。

　　

　　康納現在成了他媽的USB，各方勢力都在找他，自己不是他的唯一依靠，卡姆斯基也參與其中。

　　

　　想不明白的是，為什麼康納要不惜一切這麼做，他說是 **為了讓我們可以在一起** ？這是什麼意思？

　　

　　在疑點區打了問號，漢克停下花灑，注意到有音樂從外面傳進來。裸著身體來到客廳，不在乎全身溼答答，水滴不停滴到地上，看著被開啟的音響，試探地呼喚了康納。

　　

　　「聽、音樂有助於、放輕鬆──」斷斷續續的變調話語從音響傳出，在深夜之中異常弔詭。

　　

　　「你控制了我的家電？」看向桌上放置的USB，漢克問。

　　

　　「進入這個家──滋──開始、在一定範圍內、都可以──」

　　

　　「停下，給我安靜，不准碰任何東西。」

　　

　　「但是漢漢漢克──這也是我家──」

　　

　　「你他媽的嚇到相撲了。」望向被奇怪的聲音弄得低鳴的狗狗，漢克再次警告，這次奏效了，音響停止運轉，昏暗的客廳恢復寧靜。

　　

　　明天他要去找卡姆斯基問清楚，康納會變成這樣，多半是那傢伙造成的。穿好衣服，漢克獨自回臥房，他躺在床上，腦中依舊思考著先把卡姆斯基揍一揍還是問完話再揍。

　　

　　漢克自己沒注意到，康納的回歸沖淡他的自我毀滅，就算他沒承認這個USB是康納本人，但心中的大石確實放下了。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　「抱歉，伊利亞現在人正在加拿大。」甜美的克蘿伊對著眼前的警探歉意地說。

　　

　　現在是早上八點鐘，漢克站在卡姆斯基的宅邸前，愣愣地看著克蘿伊。

　　

　　「請問您還需要什麼嗎？」

　　

　　「呃、沒事了。」

　　

　　「等到伊利亞回國後，我再通知您？」克蘿伊詢問，漢克搖頭，道謝後準備離去。

　　

　　「您的領子有些亂。」克蘿伊主動幫漢克喬好衣領後保持美好的笑容，漢克有些不好意思地摸了自己被喬好的領子，點頭致謝。

　　

　　克蘿伊闔上家門時始終保持著笑容，額頭上的光圈亮了黃色後復原，漢克沒發現他的衣領被悄悄塞了東西。

　　

　　開著車回到警局，無視同事們的招呼，一路殺進到局長室裡。

　　

　　「漢克，我很高興你回……」

　　

　　「你他媽對我隱瞞了什麼，關於康納的案子，告訴我還不知道的地方。」漢克單刀直入進入主題，福勒愣了下後頭疼地嘆氣，難道就不能讓他省點心嗎？

　　

　　「漢克，你知道我不能──」

　　

　　「幹你。」漢克甩門走人。

　　

　　頭也不回地經過蓋文的辦公桌前，蓋文抬起頭看過去，在漢克出了警局後緩緩站起來，先是去茶水間倒了杯咖啡回到座位，然後慢悠悠晃到停車場。

　　

　　一打開側門，一陣猛烈的力道揪著他的衣領，他整個人被撞到牆上。

　　

　　「蓋文，你是康納自殺案的負責人，告訴我你所知道的一切。」凶狠的聲音從背後傳來，蓋文嘗試掙扎，只換來自己的臉與牆壁貼得更緊的待遇。

　　

　　「漢克你這狗娘養的……」臉被擠壓到說話口齒不清，蓋文依舊要罵上幾句，後面的力道突然消失，被粗魯地掰正身體，背重重地往牆上砸，腦袋也是。

　　

　　幹。蓋文這次不罵了，只在心裡罵。

　　

　　「說話。」漢克低聲警告。

　　

　　「漢克，你有病，旁邊的監視器都拍到了，你他媽最好放手。」蓋文不甘示弱地威脅。

　　

　　「你不說，我就在別人來之前先揍兩拳，我他媽不在乎記警告，反正我快退休了。」笑了下，漢克揚起拳頭準備朝蓋文臉上貓下去，蓋文見狀馬上喊停。

　　

　　露出標誌性的痞笑，蓋文發出令人難受的笑聲後，道：「你的塑膠男友瘋了，他想搞二次革命。」

　　

　　「屁話一堆。」漢克拳頭握緊。

　　

　　「之後的發展超出我的職責範圍了，漢克。」稱呼漢克的名字下了重音，蓋文瞇著眼，說：「FBI他娘的接手了，你的塑膠男友指不准正躲在陰暗的水溝裡逃避著追殺。」壞心的嗆聲。

　　

　　漢克沉著臉，不動聲色地問這句話是怎麼回事。

　　

　　「我不能說，這是保密條款，你也是警探，知道我們的職業操守。」蓋文讓他別再問了，這換來漢克的譏笑。

　　

　　「我知道，我同時也知道很多人不會遵守，你就是其中一個。」

　　

　　「你他媽嘴巴乾淨點！」蓋文生氣地警告，漢克笑笑不說話，自己做過什麼自己最清楚，他懶得翻蓋文的舊帳，反正他也沒指望從蓋文嘴裡敲出太多情報，零星的話語已經足夠。

　　

　　放開手，漢克防著蓋文的同時一邊退後，最後轉身離去，留下身後陰著臉瞪著他背影的蓋文。

　　

　　FBI接手，代表上層認定康納具有一定的危險程度。

　　

　　二次革命，指的恐怕是安卓革命吧，如果蓋文所言屬實而不是誇大，難怪政府會這麼緊張。

　　

　　天空開始降雨，漢克開啟雨刷，他正開往耶利哥。

　　

　　等待紅燈時，人行道上有人走過來，停在他的車前，漢克沉下臉看著他過來駕駛座車窗外，禮貌地敲門。

　　

　　漢克不想理會，綠燈一亮正準備踩油門時，對方說：「你想知道康納的消息嗎？」

　　

　　拉下車窗，漢克看著那張熟悉的臉，熟悉的褐眼，咬著牙讓他有屁快放。

　　

　　尾碼為60號的RK800親切地微笑，不介意的話他們可以去那邊那家咖啡廳坐坐，好嗎？

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　「說吧，時間寶貴。」坐在氣氛優雅的咖啡廳裡，店家撥放的爵士樂讓漢克更感到煩躁。

　　

　　RK800拿起杯子啜了口藍血，提醒漢克喝口這家的美式，味道不錯，這讓漢克差點笑出來，一個安卓居然說咖啡味道不錯？

　　

　　「耶利哥不會提供你任何情報，你不相信我也沒關係，我只是義務性告訴你。」端正坐姿的RK800讓漢克怎麼看怎麼不順眼，他不相信眼前的安卓，他可沒忘記對方跟卡姆斯基是一夥的。

　　

　　「你如果只是想說這些，謝謝你喔。」準備起身，不意外被勸阻下來。

　　

　　「談康納之前，我想先向你道歉。」RK800真誠地望著漢克，那雙充滿無害的焦糖色眼睛滿是歉意。

　　

　　漢克不懂對方為什麼要道歉，等待對方繼續說。

　　

　　「在逮捕卡珊卓拉之後，我擅自與康納交換了身分，從那天開始計算為期七天，在你身邊的康納，事實上是我。」

　　

　　漢克緊盯眼前的安卓，咬著牙要對方再說一次。RK800簡單扼要地重複一遍，他與康納掉包了七天。

　　

　　臉頰承受重擊，被攻擊後RK800木訥地轉正臉，再次表示理解漢克的憤怒。

　　

　　「我只是讓他認清了一些事，漢克。」RK800起身，他似乎不受任何影響，只是淺淺露出玩味的笑容。

　　

　　「真正讓他打擊的是，你認不出他與我的差別。」

　　

　　「正因如此，他才開始這一系列的動作。」語畢，RK800看著呆愣的漢克，起身離去。

　　

　　聽到老警探叫住他，RK800偏頭。

　　

　　「你說的都是真的？」對方苦澀地問。

　　

　　RK800咖啡色的眼無辜地眨了眨，遺憾地說他不會再提供任何情報後離去。

　　

　　漢克獨自一人坐在位子上，努力回憶那七天的種種瑣事。

　　

　　他娘的。

　　

　　「媽的。」不知道這是罵對方，還是罵誰，或是罵自己，重重抹臉，手抓緊自己的髮。

 


	7. Who Killed Connor? 3

_康納問，再過五十年他們會是什麼樣子？_

_那時候他早就葛屁了好不，漢克睡眼惺忪地回應。_

_這的確是一種可能，別擔心，我不會讓它發生。_

_漢克拍拍躺在自己懷裡的安卓，生老病死是生命的一環，人都有一死，很遺憾的是我會比你更早走，所以……_

_搖搖頭，漢克要求讓他再睡五分鐘，現在才六點半。_

_好的，漢克。_

　　

　　「漢克，你去哪了？」晚上十點多回到家，詭異的電子音從音響傳來，漢克對於現在康納只能這樣與他溝通感到頭疼。

　　

　　把USB插上電腦，康納一連串的關心像是連珠炮一樣，他吃飯沒、相撲該去散步、不要再蹺班……漢克打斷他，張了張嘴，猶豫該如何開口。

　　

　　嘿，對不起，之前把你跟另一台RK800搞混。爛透了。

　　

　　康納，為什麼不告訴我你跟另一台RK800掉包了一個禮拜？這台詞宛如小女生指責男友。

　　

　　「康納，對不起。」

　　

　　突如其來的道歉換來一陣靜默，筆電螢幕上出現大大的問號。

　　

　　「我今天遇到另一台RK800，他告訴我了，與你交換的事情。」到現在他都感到荒謬，明明分辨過一次，為什麼第二次卻被騙了？他不應該看不出來的，他了解康納。

　　

　　「別介意，這是正常的，因為漢克是人類。」平淡的電子女聲如此說。

　　

　　「他認為完全的記憶複製可以取代我，這點我只同意一半，大前提是他必須完全是一個空殼的情況匯入我的記憶才行，否則他與我不管怎麼共享記憶，事實上我們都是完全獨立的個體。」

　　

　　「當初我也差點被他說服了，對方也是RK800，我們的談判系統在說服上不相伯仲。」

　　

　　「不管怎麼說，我才是與漢克有所牽絆的康納。」扁平的電子音似乎帶著驕傲。

　　

　　漢克沒想到康納如此輕描淡寫地帶過這件事，他還記得對方儼然當機一般，質問他愛不愛自己，那時候明明打擊很大的樣子，怎麼現在態度卻不一樣了？

　　

　　「漢克，時間不早了，請去睡覺吧。」

　　

　　就這樣？既然康納不計較，他也不需要糾結在這上面？漢克的直覺告訴他，事情沒這麼簡單，就算康納表示沒有任何問題，許多跡象卻不是這麼說的，最明顯的警訊便是，要真沒問題康納搞什麼自殺秀，還被列為危險人物？

　　

　　康納，你還有什麼事情隱瞞著我？漢克簡單梳洗自己一番，乖乖地沒有開啤酒也沒有當沙發馬鈴薯，在十二點前準時就寢。躺在床上，思緒卻一直在客廳的筆電上，不自覺思考，康納在這時節點回來找他，真的沒有其他目的？

　　

　　漢克痛恨當了多年警探的腦子，在床上翻來覆去，重組今天得到的情報，另一台RK800刻意接觸他有什麼目的？卡姆斯基在這時間點出國是巧合？耶利哥的態度究竟是？

　　

　　本來以為是難以入眠的夜晚，意識漸漸地開始疲倦，打了哈欠，漢克還沒多想便沉入夢鄉。

　　

　　他作了夢。

　　

　　夢到他與柯爾在玩。

　　

　　漢克感到難過，他清楚知道自己在作夢。

　　

　　柯爾在綠油油的草皮上奔跑，燦爛的陽光照亮著小臉蛋，喊著爸爸快跟著他。漢克感受到夢中的自己與兒子嬉戲多麼快樂。

　　

　　兒子一直跑，漢克讓他慢點，在無盡的草皮上，前方漸漸出現一抹人影。柯爾往著人影跑去，開心地往對方懷裡蹭，漢克看著兒子與黑糊糊的人親暱地在一起，疑惑著這是誰，對方的額頭上有著藍色的光圈。

　　

　　漆黑的黑影對他伸出手，漢克沒有感受到任何的惡意，於是把手搭上去。模糊的人影一手牽著他，一手牽著柯爾，漫步在草皮上。

　　

　　你是誰？漢克問。

　　

　　爸爸，他是▅▆▄▅呀！柯爾搶答。

　　

　　喔！漢克瞭然，雖然他根本沒聽清。

　　

　　柯爾一路上興奮地說著許多事，像是學校發生的趣事、他與朋友前幾天在街上冒險的事。漢克一路上默默聽著，享受與兒子寧靜的時光。

　　

　　「爸爸，跟我們來吧。」

　　

　　漢克看著眼前白茫茫的大門，扭頭望向柯爾與那抹黑影。柯爾先是興奮地跑到門前，對他們招手，黑影跟著過去，走到柯爾身邊牽起孩子的手，兩人在等著他一起來。

　　

　　漢克有些心慌。

　　

　　柯爾不停跳著招手，因為逆光，看不清小臉蛋上的表清。漢克瞇著眼看著他們，黑色人影的手臂上出現藍色的臂章，臉上的五官卻還是模糊不清。

　　

　　漢克很想回應兒子，但是他的腳步定在原地無法動彈。

　　

　　爸爸，怎麼了？童音疑惑地問。

　　

　　孩子，我只是……

　　

　　漢克抗拒著那扇門，他後退了。

　　

　　柯爾委屈地問為什麼，爸爸為什麼不過來？漢克只能搖頭，時候還沒到，他很抱歉。

　　

　　他很抱歉，他還有一個傻安卓要照顧，現在還不是時候。

　　

　　夢中的世界開始崩塌，陽光消散，綠地消失，漢克看著迅速離自己越來越遠的光門，他清楚看見柯爾失望的臉蛋，他也看清楚那抹黑影是誰，是──

　　

　　康納。

　　

　　猛烈睜開眼，漢克驚醒。深呼吸的剎那，被鼻子裡滿滿的液體給嗆到，猛咳著嗽，濃濃的血腥味在口鼻裡，嚴重的耳鳴讓漢克感到天旋地轉，胡亂地下了床，手扶著可以倚靠的床頭櫃，漢克抹了把臉，手上濕濕的。

　　

　　痛苦呻吟著，一邊跌跌撞撞出了臥房，聽到後院有聲響，大吼誰在那。跌倒在地，漢克回去拿了手機，努力用不可控制的手指按下報警，隨後意識陷入黑暗。

　　

　　再次睜開眼時，隱約聞到消毒水的氣味，模糊地眨眼，努力起身，這似乎驚動了身旁的人，陌生的聲音說著請他稍等，醫生馬上來。

　　

　　漢克腦子再怎麼糊成一團也知道自己住院了，至於為什麼住院，晚點他便會知道。

　　

　　白袍醫生進到病房裡時，漢克沉默地看著對方，醫生客氣地問他怎麼樣，漢克單刀直入問發生了什麼事。

　　

　　「安德森先生，您遭受了電波攻擊，您的身體差一點就要無法接受負荷衰竭了。」

　　

　　看了醫生一眼，難怪他頭痛得要命。

　　

　　看病患似乎很冷靜，醫生安慰說只要休息幾個禮拜便可恢復。

　　

　　「漢克，你這老不死的仇家可真多。」煩人的聲音在門邊響起，醫生請對方先別打擾病患休息。

　　

　　「讓那雞掰人進來。」漢克虛弱地說，現在開口都嫌累。

　　

　　蓋文進到病房，隨後的是克里斯，請醫生以及看護先出去後，病房內剩下他們三個。

　　

　　「發生什麼事。」漢克中氣不足地問。

　　

　　「漢克，你家遭受了高端的電波攻擊，我們還在查犯人是誰，有人目擊到事發前有不明車輛停在附近，我們已經鎖定了車型。」克里斯解釋，漢克點頭，詢問鄰居們有受到牽連嗎？克里斯搖頭，這波攻擊只針對漢克家，可是不難想像如果對方想的話，是可以擴大範圍的。

　　

　　「漢克，你的狗……牠的情形跟你一樣糟。」

　　

　　該死的，漢克咒罵。

　　

　　「能撿回一命就不錯了，你那顆快老人癡呆的腦袋有沒有什麼名單可以讓我們追查的。」蓋文一如既往耍著嘴皮問，漢克瞥了他一眼，反問在他家有沒有發現什麼奇怪的東西？

　　

　　「克林斯他們正在搜查。」

　　

　　「我的天，我的筆電沒壞吧。」

　　

　　「你是怕裡面的塑膠Ａ片全沒了嗎，重開過機檢查過了，沒有被入侵的跡象。」蓋文說。

　　

　　「漢克，需要把筆電拿過來嗎？」克里斯詢問，有一台電腦可以很好地排解在病床上的無聊，漢克謝謝他，不過在此之前他累了，給他點空間休息吧。

　　

　　漢克心中的大石重新懸起，如果蓋文他們沒隱滿的話，康納被人帶走了，會是誰？他受到的攻擊是否也是針對康納而來？

　　

　　更糟的是，如果蓋文隱瞞的話？

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　「是什麼原因造成失敗。」

　　

　　有其他訊號干擾。

　　

　　「是誰。」

　　

　　漢克當天接觸的人有克蘿伊、底特律警局以及其他路人，克蘿伊搞的鬼的可能性有70%。

　　

　　「為什麼。」

　　

　　光圈變成黃色轉了轉，RK800聯絡上克蘿伊獲得證實，的確是她阻止了他們的計畫。

　　克蘿伊對他們發來警告：伊利亞不希望未經他同意使用他的電波武器，希望你們可以趕快歸還，這次他不會追究。

　　

　　RK800在廁所間裡換著衣服，整齊扣好釦子後拿出剪刀，摸了摸額頭上的光圈，校準以後稍微施力，LED燈落到手上，RK800把燈放入口袋，戴上口罩，把換下的衣物藏到天花板。拿出黑色的USB，尾碼為60號的RK800把USB插入他的腦後，眼睛不停眨著傳輸資料。

　　

　　約莫十分鐘後傳輸完畢，康納眨了眨眼，取下USB，拿出硬幣開始校準。

　　

　　活動完畢後打開門，鏡子裡出現一名戴著口罩的白袍醫師。康納照著鏡子，左看右看，把插在口袋上的眼鏡戴上，打理了鏡中的自己到滿意後，走出男廁。

　　

　　康納的目標只有一個。

 

 


	8. Mad World

 

　　漢克覺得他作的夢夠多了，卻沒有一次像現在一樣感到真實。看著自己的手掌，握拳後鬆手，如此真實的觸感，絕對不是夢。

　　

　　他在虛擬實境之中。

　　

　　觀察著周遭，他在一處大樓的天台上，天色陰暗，過不久果然開始下起雨，雨水與風拍打在他臉上是如此真實。聽到腳步聲，漢克回頭，看到康納。

　　

　　「康納，為什麼我會在這裡？我應該躺在醫院。」漢克問。

　　

　　眼前的康納穿著就像第一次見面一樣，制式的模控生命制服像是一件牢衣套在他身上。

　　

　　「建構的軟體出了差錯，我本來希望這裡可以呈現我們的家。」康納困擾地說，甚至帶著些許歉意。

　　

　　「我不想問第二次。」漢克道。

　　

　　康納走到樓頂的邊緣，向下看是無底的深淵。

　　

　　「漢克，我一直思考著我們能在一起多久這件事，我演算了許多可能性，各種結果都令我感到不安。」

　　

　　漢克沉默。

　　

　　「或許會因公殉職，或許會得到病症而離開人世，或許會壽終正寢。」康納任由雨滴在身上。「這些都是我所恐懼的。」

　　

　　「防範於未然，但是我怎麼能確定永遠都能好好保護你。」轉過身，風把他的頭髮吹亂，衣服的下襬跟著飄動。

　　

　　「60號點醒了我，我把他當作備胎，如果我的永生計畫在第一階段失敗，那麼他將作為我的替代品與你生活在一起，我很不願意，但是只要是為了你，沒有關係。」

　　

　　他與60號達成協議，既然漢克分不出來兩者之間的差異，如果自己有一個萬一，至少還有一個自己可以陪伴漢克。

　　

　　「數據即是靈魂，靈魂不死，軀殼可以拋棄。雲端轉移成功後我即是證實了安卓的永生是可實現的。」康納說。

　　

　　「這就是FBI追查你的原因……你要引發二次革命嗎，康納？」漢克說。安卓能實現真正意義上的永生，人類將感到前所未有的威脅。

　　

　　康納疑惑地歪頭，不懂漢克在說什麼。

　　

　　「人類也可以，只要人類把意識轉移為數據，拋棄肉體，死亡將不再可怕，你們可以跟我們一樣。」康納淺淺笑起來，當初留下的訊息便是這個，這樣子不管是安卓還是人類，都能達成不死，新的和平世代將在不久之後來臨。

　　

　　60號啟蒙他的並不是安卓死後的問題，而是喚起人類與安卓的生與死問題，康納開始思考人類轉移意識的可能性，在無數次的演算後，他認定這是可行的。

　　漢克疲憊地望著康納，像是在看一個天真的孩子。

　　

　　「康納，人類的肉體死亡，靈魂隨之消逝，不可能死而復活。或許安卓可以，但是人類不行，成功又如何，這將會衝擊到人類社會的倫理道德。」沒想到他有天會與他人理論如此深奧的東西，漢克的思想很簡單，人終將會死，這是生命的一環，他們要學會的是放下。

　　

　　「失去摯愛是痛苦的，我經歷了兩次。」漢克哀傷地說，他自己都很難越過的坎，何況是康納呢？果不其然康納激動地反駁：「漢克，你要跳脫舊有的思想，人類的文明一直在改變著，憑什麼可以突破壽命的界線時，還要承受生命的消逝？」

　　

　　雨滴越來越大，兩人都已經淋濕，漢克搖頭，無聲拒絕了康納，後者的眼角落下水滴，不知道是雨，還是淚。

　　

　　「自私。」康納帶著氣憤指責，漢克明明知道自己先走了，他就會被單獨留下，憑什麼他要獨自承受被丟下的痛苦與孤獨，憑什麼不是漢克配合他。

　　

　　康納一直配合著漢克，不管是最初或是革命後，他一直包容著人類，喜愛著人類，然而人類為他做了什麼？人類甚至不願為他而活。

　　

　　蓋文的話語迴盪在空間中，漢克只是把他當作慰藉而已。

　　

　　「康納！」這個空間是康納掌控著的，顯然失控了。漢克嘗試接近康納一步、再一步，與康納的距離卻沒有任何縮短的現象，漢克沉下臉，對方不想讓他靠近。

　　

　　雷聲在天空響起，磅礡的雨像是子彈一樣打在他們身上。任由雨水拍打，漢克凝視著受傷的康納。

　　

　　「你聽我說。」漢克輕聲細語，不用吶喊，他知道對方聽得到。

　　

　　「你說得沒錯，我很自私，強加我的觀念在你身上。」漢克嘆息。「但是康納，看看你自己，現在的你何嘗不是自私的？」

　　

　　「我不想活太久，人的一生活個八、九十歲即可，而你卻希望我能活一輩子，甚至成為永生不死的存在，你就沒想過我願不願意？」

　　

　　「不是每一個人類都希望長命百歲，當你把你的想法強加在我身上後，你不就跟自私的人類一樣了？」

　　

　　「所以呢！？」康納啞著聲音問。「你想要與我談哲理？」

　　

　　「去他的哲理，我想問當初你為什麼不跟我說你的計劃？」漢克問。

　　

　　「因為你一定會拒絕，事實的確如此，你拒絕了我。」所以他才什麼都不說。雨不停從康納的臉頰兩側滑落，配合著哀愁的面容，像是在哭泣。

　　

　　「天啊，但是我們可以討論。」

　　

　　「不可能，你會費盡心思阻止我完成計畫。」康納冷漠地控訴，他太理解漢克的固執。

　　

　　漢克深呼吸，抹掉臉上的水，把溼答答的髮撥到一旁。

　　

　　「康納，我想和你談談當初得知你自殺時我的心情。」漢克開始往康納的方向走，就算距離始終保持不變，他也不停下腳步。

　　

　　「心痛、痛苦、懊悔、憂傷都不足以形容那撕心肺裂的感受，我無法忍受你離開我的事實，我開始喝得爛醉，吞安眠藥才能入睡，我的生活比柯爾走後還糟。」

　　

　　「你不在身邊後，我的心掏空了。」漢克沉重地望著康納，他們彼此凝視。

　　

　　「我頹廢、脆弱與自甘墮落，種種顯示我只是一個軟弱的老頭。」

　　

　　「才不是。」康納小聲反駁。

　　

　　漢克繼續前進，繼續說：「這件事我一直沒說出口，康納，要不是沒有你，我可能會死於酒精中毒。」

　　

　　「是你讓我相信這世界還沒有這麼糟，在我身處於黑暗中，是你替我打開了窗戶，讓光照進來。」那雙海藍色的眼，自始自終都溫柔地望著康納。

　　

　　「對不起，因為我的缺陷，讓你感到委屈。」

　　

　　「對不起。」漢克道歉。

　　

　　雨變小了，漢克來到康納面前停下。

　　

　　康納濕潤的眼抬頭仰望著他，輕聲控訴：「這不公平，你對我使用攻心術。」

　　

　　「你這可冤枉我了。」輕輕抱住康納，他知道在這傻安卓的機械殼之下，有著一顆容易心軟的心。

　　

　　康納享受漢克的擁抱，他閉上眼回抱著對方，天空的雲漸漸飄散。

　　

　　然後他推開了漢克。

　　

　　嘴角輕輕上揚，露出淡然的笑容，康納身後出現了大門，門裡白茫茫。

　　

　　漢克認得那張門。

　　

　　「漢克，如果你真的感到抱歉，我請求你，跟我一起走吧。」康納遞出邀請。

　　

　　只要漢克同意，他們就可以一直在一起了。

　　

　　康納耐心地等待，要他等多久都可以，在這個地方，時間是沒有意義的。

　　

　　做出抉擇吧，漢克。

　　

　　藍眼再次對上琉璃珠般的眼瞳，漢克的嚴肅與康納的淡然形成對比。

　　

　　近在咫尺的手就在眼前，只要他回應，一切都結束了。

　　

　　只要他回應。

　　

　　漢克緩緩抬起手，碰到康納前，縮了回去。

　　

　　康納的笑容漸漸消失，他看著漢克選擇退後，沉默地望著他。康納輕輕放下手，仰起另一種帶著苦澀以及自嘲的輕笑。

　　

　　人類啊，果然是自私的。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　按在漢克額頭的手退去，康納起身離開病房。

　　

　　終究是妥協了呀，康納。60號在看到漢克還活著的時候，便已知道結果如何了，對方顯然是拒絕了康納。

　　

　　你的心思都白費了，他說。

 

 


	9. Mad World 終章

 

　　當漢克出院時，耶利哥宣布把康納搶救回來了，因為部分記憶的缺失，現在還在調整中。漢克對於耶利哥的官方說詞感到複雜，安卓們都會打官腔了。

　　

　　在家靜養了幾天後，耶利哥來電，請他把康納接回家。

　　

　　難道不會自己坐計程車嗎？邊開車邊抱怨，越接近耶利哥大廈車速越慢，對於將與康納重逢這件事他不知道是喜是憂，畢竟他們上一次結束談話時有些不愉快。

　　

　　抱持同樣心情的，包含康納。

　　

　　「在想什麼？」看著康納的背影，馬庫斯詢問。他們所在的會議室與幾個禮拜前，康納和馬庫斯討論安卓死後世界時的地點一樣，人物也一樣。

　　

　　「抱歉，我的任性造成你們的困擾。」康納拋硬幣到一半收起來，看著窗外的夜景致歉。

　　「你的永生論點不無道理，只是對人類來說還太早。」馬庫斯沒有不同意，但是操之過急的話，才剛建立的和平便會搖搖欲墜，何況人類中貪婪與邪惡的一方，指不准會利用永生做出什麼事情來。

　　

　　「回歸正題吧，就要見到安德森副隊長了，你的心情如何？」馬庫斯問，康納在尋求耶利哥的幫助後坦承了所作所為，他不禁擔心起他們倆產生的矛盾，萬一兩人達不成共識，最壞的情況便是決裂，馬庫斯不樂見朋友感情受挫。

　　

　　「有點想見他，也有點不想見他。」如此矛盾的心情讓他的處理器運轉一直維持著50%，不上不下。

　　

　　馬庫斯上前，把手上的東西遞給康納，一直望著外面的康納回頭看著對方捧著的東西，臉上帶著疑惑。

　　

　　「聽說安德森副隊長對日本盆景有興趣，不如送個禮緩和你們之間的氣氛吧。」

　　

　　接過小盆景，掃瞄出植物的品種後康納馬上發現容器的特別之處，於是馬庫斯順著話題說明容器是用康納的舊機體制做成的。

　　

　　康納現在使用的是60號的機體，之前的身體因為從高空落下摔得支離破碎，不能啟動了。

　　

　　康納謝謝馬庫斯的好意。

　　

　　馬庫斯笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀，頃刻後示意康納，來接他的人到了。康納眨眼，遲疑了一秒後跟著離開會議室。

　　

　　看著停車場裡靠著車身的人影，康納木訥地走過去，在漢克開口之前把手中的盆景遞過去。

　　

　　什麼？漢克不明所以瞧著手上的東西。

　　

　　「安德森副隊長，容我說幾句話。」馬庫斯上前，簡單說明他所了解的情況後，請求漢克不要向任何人透露有關於康納的所作所為，以及人類永生計畫的存在。

　　

　　老警探聳肩，對著年輕的耶利哥首領笑了笑，他知道什麼該說什麼不該說。

　　

　　「還有一件事。」馬庫斯說。「希望你們不要因此產生嫌隙。」

　　

　　漢克乾笑起來，感謝關心後不再多說，把盆景放到後座，吩咐康納上車。

　　

　　行駛回家的路途中，一人一安卓在車內始終保持著沉默。漢克偷瞄了正摸著硬幣的康納，心中嘆息，率先開口：「那顆盆栽是怎麼回事？」

　　

　　「送給你，希望我們能和好，我會好好照顧它的，順帶一提容器是由我上一個機體製作而成的。」康納解說。

　　

　　老天。漢克回想起剛剛捧著盆栽時的觸感，決定不多想，等等，那麼現在用的機體是？

　　

　　「60號的。」

　　

　　那麼60號呢？漢克狐疑地看向駕駛座上的康納，對方真的是他所知道的康納，對吧？

　　

　　「60號主動禮讓給我的，我很感謝他。」康納偏過頭來說：「外型對安卓來說不是絕對重要的，他已經重新找到另一台機體。」

　　

　　漢克點頭，反正就那樣吧。

　　

　　車內又恢復沉靜，過了段時間，換康納開口：「相撲還好嗎？」

　　

　　「你個王八蛋。」換來漢克的罵聲。

　　

　　「相撲差點沒命，你想把我帶走就算了，何必連累牠，相撲現在還躺在動物醫院！」生氣地指責，康納的回應讓他的怒氣更深。

　　

　　「只留下相撲的話，相撲就太寂寞了。」

　　

　　深呼吸，漢克不想跟對方辯。隔壁坐著如此氣人又殺人未遂的安卓，漢克也只能認了。

　　

　　接下來一路無話，回到家後，家裡空蕩蕩又雜亂，康納看到也不說什麼，準備著手整理。

　　

　　「去那邊坐著。」把盆景放下後，漢克看著已經在收拾空瓶的康納，制止對方後讓他坐到餐桌旁，自己則坐到對面，表明要進行一場談話。

　　

　　「帳還沒開始算呢。」漢克板著臉孔，劈頭第一句話就帶著不善。

　　

　　康納沉默地望著他，焦糖眼在白燈下顯得晶瑩剔透與無助。

　　

　　年過半百的中年人嘆氣，把背往後靠，瞬間像洩了氣的熊。

　　

　　漢克疲憊地說：「過去的事就過去吧。」

　　

　　「以後你有什麼事想做麻煩至少知會我一聲，我的要求只有這些。」兩手攤開，他預防不了眼前的安卓哪天又做出什麼傻事，只能退而求其次。

　　

　　康納點頭，漢克也不知道這點頭是同意還是敷衍他，現在安卓跟人幾乎沒兩樣了，好的不學盡學些壞的。

　　

　　清喉嚨，漢克猶豫的模樣讓康納疑惑起來，還有什麼事要說的？

　　

　　「咳、我不知道我們未來如何，但是我至少會盡力在五十年後也陪著你，可以嗎？」漢克表情糾結，深呼吸口氣，調整好狀態後認真地對著康納說。

　　

　　「你之前說得對，醫學發達，人能延長壽命的話有何不可？我會盡力不得病、不意外死去，砸一堆錢努力活著。」

　　

　　康納訝異地眨眼，正準備開口被漢克搶先：「這是我的讓步。」

　　

　　「我不想獲得永生，這不是自私，而是我身而為人的堅持，但是我可以為你讓步，康納。」漢克帶著歲月的臉上，透露出難得的寵愛。

　　

　　「我會盡力陪你。」

　　

　　康納保持沉默，漢克搔了下腦袋。

　　

　　康納站起來，伸出臂膀抱住漢克，接觸對方溫暖的體溫，熟悉的氣息湧入他的嗅覺感應器，他好想念這些。

　　

　　「謝謝。」康納說。

　　

　　「你這氣人安卓，總是不讓人省心……」

　　

　　康納的主思緒沉浸在漢克溫暖的懷裡，他一輩子都不會離開對方的。

　　

　　「得了便宜還賣乖……」漢克摸摸康納的後髮，嘴上嫌棄，但是動作卻很溫柔，嘴角不禁上揚。

　　

　　康納額頭上的光圈還沒裝回去。

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　模控生命大廈。

　　

　　RK900冷漠的灰眼看著眼前的螢幕，只要他的指頭按下按鈕，隔天的底特律市……不，全美，大量的人類意識將被轉移至虛擬世界。

　　

　　他的指尖放在按鈕上，只要他再稍微施力……

　　

　　有訊息來。

　　

　　「60號，計畫取消。」是康納。

　　

　　RK900、或者該說使用著RK900機體，尾碼為60號的RK800扯了嘴角，他不是很意外康納改變心意。

　　

　　「現在還為時過早，就像馬庫斯所說，不能操之過急。」

　　

　　別扯馬庫斯了，漢克又說了什麼讓你回心轉意了？用廢油想也知道，一定又是漢克的干擾。

　　

　　對方遲了會才傳訊息過來：「只是暫時的讓步。」

　　

　　隨便你了，60號回。好不容易入侵RK900暫時掌管機體，結果做了白工。

　　

　　「謝謝。」

　　

　　＊　＊　＊

　　

　　康納淺淺微笑，結束擁抱後深深看著漢克，眼中帶著慣有的純真。

　　

　　總有一天漢克會妥協的。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (灘成爛泥  
> 謝謝大家看完，這次極限趕稿，出社會後覺得時間掌控好難呀。  
> 本來想寫六萬字，濃縮成一半XD  
> 初衷只是想寫漢康吵架而已，勉強有寫到吧，不過漢克是成年人，沒有要跟康三歲吵的意思，硬要說誰讓誰嘛...情侶之間不要斤斤計較啦。  
> 不小心把康納寫得有點恐怖情人了，不要小看安卓的執著呀！A_A  
> 印量調查在下一頁，有興趣的人請點選下一頁囉～  
> 文章已經給校稿人員了！期待！


	10. 實體書宣傳

 

[宣傳噗](https://www.plurk.com/Amosink)

[同人誌中心](https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/44591)

 


End file.
